MIENTRAS DORMIAS
by Hermanas LoCuack
Summary: la historia trata de dos parejas Kamui, Subaru, Seishirou y Fumma, es un circulo de amor, que no se parece a la pelicula KxF, SxS
1. Chapter 1

Holas, de nuevo ahí les va otra historia Kamui Fumma, espero que les guste, y también lo confieso me robe el titulo de una película, pero es que me pareció interesante, al principio quise poner a los personajes en la peli, pero después lo pensé mejor y decidí hacerlo a mi manera y si hay algunas cosas parecidas son pura coincidencia : ), espero que les guste, y ya saben cualquier comentario es bien venido. Así también algunas aclaraciones, como no se muy bien los apellidos de los personajes no se los puse, y a sus padres solo los conoceremos como padres.

MIENTRAS DORMIAS

Subaru y Kamui eran estudiantes de arqueología, se conocieron en la universidad, tenían 4 años de conocerse, con el tiempo esa relación se convirtió en noviazgo, eran como cualquier pareja normal con algunas peleas de vez en cuando.

A pesar de ser pareja, Kamui no tenía la suerte de conocer a la familia de Subaru, pero Subaru si conocía a la madre y a la tía de Kamui, porque ellas vivían en la misma ciudad de Tokio. La familia de Subaru era muy adinerada y todos los integrantes de esta, siempre estaban de viajes, cada uno tenía su mundo y eran raras las ocasiones en las que se reunían.

La madre de Kamui conocía la relación que existía entre Subaru y su hijo, ella no tenía ningún inconveniente en la relación entre ellos.

Kamui y Subaru viajaban constantemente por su trabajo.

En uno de sus viajes, en una excavación en Egipto, uno de los túneles que había en la excavación que realizaban se desplomo y Subaru quedo seriamente herido por aquel incidente.

Kamui y algunos obreros fueron a rescatarlos

Cuando los sacaron, Subaru se encontraba inconciente y fue trasladado al hospital general

Al llegar al hospital Subaru fue llevado al quirófano, porque debían operarlo de emergencia

Kamui se encontraba muy nervioso, y llamo al hotel donde se hospedaba, para avisarle de lo ocurrido a su mamá

Kamui: hola mamá

MadreK: hola pequeño

Kamui: (con la voz llorosa) mamá, Subaru….,

MadreK: que paso

Kamui: tuvo un accidente y en este momento se encuentra en el quirófano,

MadreK: no te preocupes pequeño enseguida estoy ahí, dame la dirección

Kamui: estamos en el hospital general

MadreK: enseguida estoy ahí

La madre de Kamui estaba viviendo esa temporada junto con la pareja

Después de media hora la señora llego al hospital

MadreK: Kamui como van las cosas

Kamui al ver a su mamá se acerco hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que habían sido reprimidas fluyeran.

Kamui: aun no lo se mamá, ya hace mucho tiempo que están ahí adentro y nadie me da razón

MadreK: cálmate, ya veras que Subaru sale con bien

Kamui: eso espero mamá

MadreK: ya le avisaste a su familia?

Kamui: llame a su casa pero ninguno de sus familiares se encontraba, así que deje el mensaje con la empleada.

Dos horas después Subaru salio del quirófano y lo llevaron a la sala de terapia intensiva.

Kamui: doctor como se encuentra Subaru?

Doctor: usted es su familiar?

Kamui: si

Doctor: el paciente se encuentra estable, pero no puedo adelantarle nada aun, tenia una contusión en la cabeza, la cual tuvimos que suturar

Kamui: pero se repondrá verdad?

Doctor: no lo sabemos aun, como ya dije tendremos que esperar a ver como evoluciona.

Kamui: gracias doctor

MadreK: no te preocupes pequeño, ya veras que Subaru saldrá bien de esta.

Kamui: yo también deseo eso mamá, doctor puedo verlo?

Doctor: solo por un momento

Kamui entro a la sala de terapia intensiva se acerco a Subaru

Kamui: Subaru, amor por favor despierta, vuelve a mi lado,

Pero Subaru seguía inconciente

Kamui: esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que vuelvas a mi lado

La enfermera entro

Enfermera: señor ya debe retirarse

Kamui: solo un momento más

Enfermera: está bien solo un momento más pero luego debe irse

Kamui: gracias

La familia de Subaru al recibir el mensaje, voló inmediatamente a Egipto

Kamui se quedo todo el día en el hospital, horas después, la familia de Subaru llego

En la recepción

Fumma: señorita nos dijeron que trajeron a mi hermano hace algunas horas

Recepcionista: por favor dígame que se llama

Fumma: Subaru

Recepcionista: efectivamente el se encuentra aquí, en la sala de terapia intensiva

Fumma: podemos verlo

Recepcionista: a esa sala las visitas están prohibidas, pero pueden hablar con el doctor que lo atendió.

La recepcionista les dio la dirección a donde debían dirigirse

Kamui había sido muy insistente con el medico y logro el permiso para quedarse al lado de Subaru toda la noche, su madre le había pedido que la acompañara al hotel, que descansase un poco y mañana temprano podía volver, pero el no quiso dejar solo a Subaru ni un solo instante

A la mañana siguiente

Kamui se asusto cuando sintió una mano en el hombro

Fumma: perdona no quería asustarte

Kamui: no es nada

Fumma: como se encuentra?

Kamui: no presenta ninguna mejoría

Kamui: perdona pero quien eres tu

Fumma: soy el hermano mayor de Subaru, me llamo Fumma

Kamui: es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Kamui

Fumma: me agrada conocerte mi hermano ya nos hablo de ti, lamento que nos conociéramos en estas circunstancias.

Kamui se puso colorado por el comentario de Fumma

Kamui: todos están aquí?

Fumma: si toda la familia se encuentra aquí, ellos pronto entraran, fueron a hablar con el doctor que atendió a mi hermano

Momentos después entraron el papá, la mamá, y la hermanita de Subaru

MadreS: oh! Mi pequeño, mi pobre bebe

Fumma: que dijo el doctor?

PadreS: que sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que tenemos que esperar a que se reaccione, y eso puede ser hoy, mañana, o de aquí a mucho tiempo

Kotori que al entrar observar a Kamui cerca de su hermano

Kotori: quien eres tu? –viendo a Kamui

Fumma: el es Kamui, el amigo de Subaru, trabajan juntos en las excavaciones, (se acerca a su hermanita) ella es mi pequeña hermana Kotori, mi papá y mi mamá

Kamui saludo a todos y de repente se desvaneció Fumma que estaba cercad de el lo sujeto antes de que cayera al suelo, lo llevo a la cama contigua y lo recostó encima de ella, minutos después Kamui reacciono

Kamui: que paso

Fumma: te desmayaste

Kamui trato de levantarse

Fumma lo detuvo

Fumma: será mejor que descanses por unos momentos

Kamui: no es necesario ya me encuentro mucho mejor

Fumma: será mejor que te quedes quieto, no serás de gran ayuda para mi hermano si tú también te enfermas

Kamui: pero yo debo cuidarlo

Fumma: no te preocupes por eso ahora, nosotros estamos aquí para cuidarlo

Kamui: (ya no tenia más excusas que dar) esta bien

Después de una hora llego la mamá de Kamui, y cuando se entero de lo ocurrido se llevo a Kamui a casa para que descansara.

A la mañana siguiente Kamui llego muy temprano al hospital para ver como se encontraba Subaru, al entrar a la sala donde éste se encontraba se sorprendió al ver a Fumma

Kamui: (algo decepcionado) Hola

Fumma: hola

Kamui: parece que no fui el único que madrugo hoy

Fumma: ) pues si eres el primero

Kamui: pero tu

Fumma: yo? Así yo me quede a dormir aquí y como podrás ver tu eres el primero en llegar

Kamui: ya veo; y como se encuentra el enfermo hoy

Fumma: no presento ningún cambio

Kamui se puso muy triste, tenía las esperanzas de que Subaru reaccionara

Fumma: debes querer mucho a mi hermano para estar aquí tan temprano

Kamui: pues veras, es mi mejor amigo y mi …………

Fumma: y tu?

Kamui: (respiro hondo) mi pareja

Fumma solo le sonrió

Fumma: no te preocupes mi hermano pronto estará bien

Kamui: lo deseo con todo el corazón

Fumma: estos casos son muy impredecibles, quien te dice que mañana lo vemos de nuevo alegre como siempre

Kamui: tienes razón

Fumma: y como se conocieron y como es que se hicieron pareja?

Kamui: yo no se si decírtelo fue buena idea

Fumma: de que tu y el son pareja, pues yo ya lo sabia, esa noticia en la familia no es ningún secreto

Kamui: a no

Fumma: no, mi hermano siempre ha tenido una buena comunicación con nosotros

Mientras hablaban la familia de Subaru llego

Continuara…………………………………………


	2. CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA

Ahi les va el cap 2 espero que les guste

* * *

Conociendo a la familia

Los papás de Subaru llegaron con la pequeña Kotori y Kamui se sintió aliviado por la presencia de ellos. Porque evitaron que el interrogatorio que Fumma estaba realizando cesara.

Familia: buenos días

Fumma-Kamui: buenos días

Kotori se acerco a Kamui y

Kotori: ya se quien eres tu, eres el novio de mi hermano verdad?

Kamui se puso completamente colorado

Kamui: y….yo,

Fumma: perdónala es una niña que aun no sabe cuando debe cerrar la boca

Kotori lo miro y le saco la lengua (típica expresión de chiquilla enfadada)

Kamui solo sonrió

MadreS: discúlpala por favor, los pequeños siempre actúan de esa manera

Kamui: no se preocupe no fue nada

Así se quedaron en el hospital conversando de muchas cosas, toda la mañana

Los días transcurrían y aun no había ningún indicio de que Subaru mejorara, el doctor, lo había transferido a un cuarto del hospital, porque vio que ya no era necesario que permaneciera en la sala de terapia intensiva.

Todos los días Kamui permanecía al lado de Subaru, al principio, era por lo que sentía por el, pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a la presencia de Fumma.

Ambos habían salido en varias ocasiones, Fumma se llevaba a Kamui con el pretexto de que necesitaba un guía para conocer esa ciudad y a Kamui le gustaba ser el guía de Fumma.

El millonario que patrocinaba las excavaciones, se encontraba molesto porque había invertido mucho en aquel proyecto y las excavaciones no avanzaban mucho, y por tal razón el perdía mucho dinero, así que llamo al encargado de las excavaciones para advertirle que si no tenían pronto más avances todos ellos serian despedidos.

Una mañana Kamui recibió una llamada

Kamui: hola

Mamoru: hola Kamui?

Kamui: buenos días Sr. Mamoru

Mamoru: kamui, debes volver al trabajo mañana a primera hora, para que se reanuden las excavaciones

Kamui: pero Sr. Mamoru, Subaru aun no se recupera del accidente y yo debo permanecer a su lado

Mamoru: si no te incorporas mañana en la mañana, será mejor que te vayas buscando un nuevo trabajo

Kamui: entiendo señor

Y su jefe colgó

Fumma al notar el aspecto de Kamui se dio cuenta que las cosas no estaban nada bien

Fumma: quien era?

Kamui: mi jefe

Fumma: y que quería

Kamui: quiere que vuelva mañana a primera hora al trabajo, sino me despiden

Fumma se enfado al oír esas palabras

MadreS: no te preocupes, y vuelve mañana a trabajar nosotros cuidaremos de Subaru

Kamui: pero si el despierta y no me ve

Fumma: pues que sentirá un gran alivio, jajajaa

Kamui: muy gracioso

Fumma: deja ya de preocuparte tanto, nosotros nos encargaremos de mi hermano

Kamui: pero……..

Fumma: ya dije que lo dejaras en nuestras manos, o es que no confías en su propia familia

Kamui: no quise decir eso

Fumma: además a ti y a Subaru les costo mucho conseguir ese trabajo y a mi hermano no le gustaría que lo perdieras por tonterías, así que no se diga más y mañana tu volverás a tu vida normal entendiste.

Kamui ya no tenia ninguna excusa para seguir discutiendo con Fumma, ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre, que Fumma lograse que Kamui hiciese lo que el le decía.

La madre de Kamui que se encontraba también en el cuarto se dio cuenta que algo pasaba con su hijo, lo conocía bastante bien y sabia lo testarudo que era y que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza nadie lograba hacerlo cambiar de opinión, esas eran las causas por las peleas que tenia con Subaru, pero ahora era distinto Fumma siempre se salía con las suyas y Kamui no decía nada.

Kamui volvió a su trabajo, pero las veces que podía se escapaba para poder ir a ver a Subaru y también poder encontrar a Fumma.

El tiempo transcurría y no había ningún cambio en Subaru y la familia decidió que lo mejor era llevárselo al Japón

Cuando Kamui fue al hospital como siempre se encontró con la familia de Subaru

MadreS: hola Kamui, me alegra verte

Kamui: buenos días señora, hubo alguna mejoría con Subaru

MadreS: me temo que ninguna, por tal razón hemos decidido que lo mejor será que nos lo llevemos a Tokio, ahí tendrá mejor atención

Kamui: pero que dice el medico, es conveniente

MadreS: ya hablamos con el y nos dijo que no había ningún problema

Kamui: y cuando se Irán?

MadreS: nos vamos mañana

Kamui sintió que su corazón se partía en dos, ya no podría verlo más, ya no compartirían más momentos juntos, realmente le dolía no poder ver más a Fumma, también le entristecía un poco ya no poder cuidar a Subaru. Bajo la cabeza y de repente sintió que dos manos se posaban en sus hombros

Fumma: no te pongas triste, ya veras que el tiempo pasa rápido y podrás ver pronto a mi hermano

Kamui asintió con la cabeza,

Fumma alzó la barbilla de Kamui y lo miro a los ojos, pudo ver que estaban llenos de lagrimas, que trataban de escapar, Fumma lo abrazo y trato de consolarlo, esa amor que le profesaba a su hermano le dolía, era como un puñal en su corazón, pero debía hacerse a un lado, el hubiese dado todo por que aquellas lagrimas que salían de los ojos de Kamui fueran por el, en esos momentos lo hubiese dado todo, pero no era así Kamui amaba a su hermano Subaru y él debía apartarse de su lado, desaparecer de sus vidas era lo mejor eso pensaba K Fumma.

La amistad que habían logrado fue creciendo en los meses que Fumma estaba en Egipto.

El padre de Subaru se acerco a kamui y también puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Kamui

PadreS: en muy poco tiempo estará juntos ya lo veras

Fumma: mi papá tiene razón, solo serán dos meses

Kamui seco sus lagrimas

Kamui: lo lamento se que es lo mejor para Subaru y yo me estoy comportando de una forma tonta.

Fumma lo miro, y se le ocurrió una idea

Fumma: Kamui que te parece si me acompañas a almorzar y esta tarde al bazar para que compre algunos recuerdos de este lugar, porque te veo muy flaco parece que no comes jajajaja

Kamui: (cambio de cara a una de supuesto enfado) aunque no lo parezca yo si me alimento

Fumma: entonces que dices a mí propuesta

Kamui: está bien acepto

Los dos se fueron a almorzar y luego al bazar para comprar pequeños recuerdos de aquel lugar, era sábado y Kamui tenía el día libre.

Durante el almuerzo

Fumma: aun sigues molesto conmigo por aquel tonto comentario?

Kamui: por que piensas que estoy molesto contigo?

Fumma: porque durante todo el camino apenas y me dirigiste la palabra

Kamui: no es enfado, pero hay algo que me molesta un poco

Fumma: pues quisiera saber que es lo que te molesta

Kamui: que cuando tu y yo tenemos una discusión siempre acabo cediendo, y eso me molesta mucho

Fumma: (:)) que quieres que te diga, si siempre consigo lo que quiero

Kamui: bastante engreído me saliste

Estaban a punto de empezar otra discusión pero fueron interrumpidos por el mesero

Después de almorzar se fueron al Bazar y a pasear por la ciudad

En la noche Fumma acompaño a Kamui hasta su habitación en el hotel donde se hospedaba

Fumma: gracias por acompañarme, nos veremos mañana

Kamui: ahí estaré, no te preocupes

Fumma: hasta mañana – y se fue

Kamui: buenas noches mamá

MadreK: buenas noches pequeño, que tal tu paseo

Kamui: bien mamá

MadreK: me alegra que te hayas divertido, y como se encuentra Subaru?

Kamui: aun no ha tenido ningún cambio

MadreK: ya veras con tus cuidados y los del medico pronto Subaru despertara, no tienes porque ponerte así.

Kamui estaba muy triste

Kamui: es que sus padres decidieron que lo mejor es llevárselo a Japón

MadreK: ya veo por que te encuentras en ese estado, pero si ellos es lo mejor no podemos hacer nada,

Kamui: lo se mamá, pero aun así dueles sabes

Su madre lo observó por un momento

MadreK: solo eso te esta molestando?

Kamui la vio sorprendido por la pregunta

CONTINUARA...


	3. confusion de sentimientos

Bueno ahi les va la continuacion, si eres de las personas que no le gusta la relacion hombre-hombre no leas este capitulo.

* * *

Los sentimientos suelen cambiar

Kamui: mamá no se a que te refieres

MadreK: te conozco muy bien, no olvides que soy tu madre, y se que algo no anda bien

Kamui: solo es tu imaginación mamá, que podría estar pasándome?

MadreK: no lo se por eso te lo estoy preguntando

Kamui: estas muy curiosa hoy

MadreK: y tu estas muy misterioso, es que acaso ya no me tienes confianza

Kamui: no es eso mamá

MadreK: entonces

Kamui: mmmmmmmmmm

MadreK: ya que tu no quieres decirme lo que te pasa, yo te diré lo que pienso

Kamui la miro arqueando su ceja

MadreK: e notado que desde que apareció el hermano de Subaru, tu has cambiado mucho

Kamui: no se a que te refieres

MadreK: pues que tu antes siempre hacías lo que te parecía, que era lo correcto, y no dejabas que nadie tome decisiones por ti, pero ahora no es así

Kamui: yo sigo tomando mis propias decisiones

MadreK: recuerdo bien que tu y Subaru peleaban siempre por ver quien tenia la razón y el siempre terminaba cediendo, porque tu nunca dejabas que el te ganara y ahora con su hermano ocurre lo contrario

Kamui: eso no es verdad mamá (no quería creer lo que su mamá le decía)

MadreK: ese joven te a cambiado, en el poco tiempo que se conocen

Kamui: eso no es cierto, yo sigo siendo el de siempre, además porque tendría que cambiarme si él y yo solo somos buenos amigos?

MadreK: pues el que tiene que responder a esa pregunta eres tu mismo, veo que tienes gran confusión en tus sentimientos y necesitas solucionarlo

Kamui: mamá yo se lo que quiero, no tengo ninguna confusión

MadreK: estas seguro?

Kamui: yo….

MadreK: será mejor que descanses y pienses bien las cosas, para que después no te estés arrepintiendo de tus decisiones. Buenas noches, que descanses

Kamui: buenas noches mamá

Kamui tenía que poner sus sentimientos en orden

A la mañana siguiente Kamui se levanto temprano porque debía ir a despedirse de Subaru ya que se iba a Japón

En el hospital

Kamui: están seguros que él estará bien?

Fumma: no te preocupes los doctores saben lo que hacen

Kamui fue con ellos hasta el aeropuerto y vio como Subaru era subido en el avión de su familia.

Fumma observaba atento a Kamui, al darse cuenta de que se encontraba algo intranquilo puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kamui

Fumma: no te preocupes ya veras que pronto lo veras nuevamente caminando

Kamui: si pero.

Fumma: piensa que en Tokio lo atenderán mejor

El avión empezó a ponerse en marcha

Kamui: será mejor que subas, porque el avión pronto partirá

Fumma: si lo se, pero yo todavía no me marchare, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas y luego los alcanzo

Esa noticia alegro mucho a Kamui

Vieron como el avión partía rumbo a Japón

Kamui: creo que es hora de ir al trabajo

Fumma: te acompaño

Ya había pasado dos días desde que Subaru fuese llevado a Japón y Kamui no veía a Fumma, ya estaba resignándose a no ver a Fumma nuevamente pero cuando llego a la tienda de su jefe se sorprendió mucho al ver salir a Fumma

Kamui: Fumma me sorprende que todavía estés por aquí

Fumma: es que aun tengo cosas pendientes, con el señor Mamoru

Sr. Mamoru: me alegra verte Kamui, tu te encargaras de traer al Sr. Fumma esta noche a la inauguración de la exposición de las piezas encontradas, el Sr. Fumma recibirá el reconocimiento que le haremos a su hermano

Kamui: no se preocupe Sr. Mamoru yo me encargare que Fumma no se pierda la fiesta

Kamui tomo el brazo a Fumma

Kamui: nos vamos?

Fumma: de acuerdo, hasta luego Sr. Mamoru

Sr. Mamoru: lo espero esta noche

Fumma y Kamui se fueron a almorzar

Kamui: tal parece que serás mi prisionero por este día

Fumma: prisionero?

Kamui: (con una sonrisa) si es que mi misión es que esta noche tu vayas al evento, así que no me alejare de ti ni por un minuto

Fumma se acerco al oído de Kamui, y en un susurro

Fumma: me encantara ser tu prisionero

Kamui se puso colorado, sintió que todo su cuerpo le temblaba

Al llegar la noche todos estaban presentes en la presentación de los artefactos encontrados en las ruinas

Sr. Mamoru: me alegra que hayan venido, acompáñenme que los presentare al dueño del museo donde se expondrán las cosas encontradas

Sr. Mamoru: Sr. Israel le presento a Kamui uno de los arqueólogos que se encargo de las excavaciones y al Sr. Fumma hermano del Sr. Subaru el otro arqueólogo

Sr. Israel: mucho gusto muchachos, y lamento lo de su Sr. Fumma espero que su hermano mejore

Fumma: mucho gusto y gracias por sus deseos

Kamui: es un honor conocerlo Sr. Israel

Sr. Israel: disfruten de la fiesta que es en su honor, ahora con su permiso me retiro porque debo seguir recibiendo a los invitados

Cuando el Sr. Israel y el Sr. Mamoru se retiraron las jóvenes que se encontraban en el salón los rodearon y no los dejaron en toda la noche

Fumma aprovecho la oportunidad para conseguir algunas sitas, Kamui que lo veía estaba celoso, las mujeres no lo dejaban en paz, aunque tampoco el se quedaba atrás,

El momento de la entrega de las menciones había llegado y Kamui agradeció por aquel momento, porque no sabía como deshacerse de aquellas mujeres que lo acosaban

Fumma en cambio estaba acostumbrado a todo aquello y se estaba divirtiendo

Kamui se encontró con algunos amigos en aquella fiesta y los acompaño a su mesa y se pusieron a conversar el resto de la noche, pero no dejaba de ver en donde se encontraba Fumma.

Verlo con tantas mujeres si que le molestaba y decidió que lo mejor era retirarse

Fumma al verlo irse lo siguió

Cuando Kamui estaba a punto de subirse al Taxi apareció Fumma

Fumma: espera Kamui

Kamui se detuvo

Kamui: que quieres

Fumma: por que te vas tan temprano, si la noche apenas comienza

Kamui: estoy un poco cansado además mañana debo levantarme temprano

Fumma: mañana es domingo y tú no trabajas

Kamui: si pero el domingo es el único día libre que tengo y.

Fumma: está bien, déjame que te lleve a tu casa

Kamui: no hace falta, además todas aquellas mujeres que estaban contigo, van a extrañarte

Fumma: (lo miro picaramente) celoso

Kamui: claro que no, porque tendría que estarlo?

Fumma: no lo se dímelo tú

Kamui: creo que bebiste demasiado y empiezas a delirar

Fumma: no te enojes solo estaba bromeando

Subieron al automóvil que Fumma había alquilado y se marcharon de la fiesta cuando llegaron a la habitación de Kamui

Fumma: te pasa algo

Kamui: no porque?

Fumma: estas muy callado esta noche, como si alguien te hubiese comido la lengua

Kamui abrió la puerta de su habitación

Kamui: esta noche estas muy gracioso

Fumma: y tu estas muy extraño

Ambos entraron

Kamui: deseas algo de tomar

Fumma: una tasa de café por favor

Kamui: enseguida te la traigo

Mientras Fumma tomaba el café, empezaron a conversar

Kamui: y cuando te iras a Japón?

Fumma: todo depende de la respuesta que reciba esta noche

Kamui se puso celoso nuevamente

Kamui: así que todo depende de una de tus nuevas conquistas

Fumma se acerco más a Kamui y lo beso

Kamui correspondió al beso y puso sus manos en el cuello de Fumma, Kamui quedo debajo de Fumma en el sillón, las manos de Fumma empezaron a deslizarse por el cuerpo de Kamui, y se introdujeron debajo la camisa que éste llevaba, poco a poco le fue quitando la camisa, y sintiendo la piel tan suave que tenia, cada rose hacia que Kamui emitiera pequeños gemidos de placer, Fumma empezó a besar y lamer el cuerpo de Kamui y Kamui por su parte también logro desabotonar la camisa de Fumma y a acariciar todo su cuerpo, ambos quedaron desnudos de la parte superior de sus cuerpos, Fumma seguía excitando a Kamui con aquellos besos que le daba

Kamui: (se acerco al oído de Fumma) hazme tuyo

Fumma: estas seguro que quieres que continué

Kamui: si

Fumma lo desnudo completamente y empezó a masajear el miembro de Kamui y con cada masaje hacia que éste estuviese más complacido, empezó a lamerlo y a meterlo y sacarlo de su boca, hasta qua Kamui derramo toda su esencia en la boca de Fumma y cayo nuevamente en el sillón, descansaron por un momento y Kamui se levanto y abrió lentamente el pantalón de Fumma

Kamui: ahora tú sentirás el mismo placer que yo (y lo dejo desnudo)

Kamui comenzó a besarlo en los labios, y luego su oreja

Kamui: quiero ser uno contigo

Fumma lo tomo de la cintura y lo penetro suavemente

El rostro de Kamui reflejaba el dolor al ser penetrado y Fumma no quiso seguir por miedo a lastimarlo pero Kamui lo miro

Kamui: continua no tengas miedo confió en ti

Fumma continúo y una vez dentro de Kamui empezó la danza, los movimientos de caderas cada vez eran más rápidos hasta que ambos llegaron al límite y Kamui derramo su esencia en Fumma y éste dentro de Kamui, Fumma salio de Kamui y ambos ya exhaustos se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente

Fumma despertó primero y se puso a contemplar a Kamui, estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia él, pero no sabia si Kamui le correspondía, momentos después Kamui despertó

Fumma: como dormiste

Kamui: no fue un sueño realmente paso

Fumma: te arrepientes de lo que paso

Kamui: no, no es eso

Fumma: entonces que te preocupa

Kamui se levanto y empezó a vestirse

Kamui: que para ti solo haya sido una más de tus aventuras

Fumma: (lo abrazo por la espalda) si hubiese sido así, en estos momentos ya no estaría aquí

Kamui: (bajo la cabeza) te amo, no se desde cuando te convertiste en una parte importante en mi vida

Fumma: yo también te amo

Kamui: pero y Subaru?

Fumma: en estos momentos no pensemos en eso, cuando llegue el momento tendremos que afrontarlo

Kamui asintió con la cabeza y ambos se fueron a la ducha a bañar

A Kamui le quedaban tres meses para terminar su trabajo

Ya había pasado un mes y quince días y una mañana Fumma recibió una llamada

Fumma: hola

MadreS: hola pequeño

Fumma: mamá paso algo

MadreS: no te asustes, solo llamo para decirte que Subaru acaba de despertar, no es maravilloso

Fumma: si mamá es una gran noticia

MadreS: bueno pequeño te dejo, porque el doctor acaba de entrar, cualquier cosa te aviso

Fumma: esta bien mamá

Fumma sabía que ese momento llegaría pero no pensó que seria tan pronto

Kamui: quien era

Fumma: mi mamá

Kamui: paso algo

Fumma: llamo para decirme que Subaru acaba de despertar

Kamui cayó pesadamente en la silla, no podía creerlo, en ese momento sentía una mezcla de alegría y tristeza

Kamui: entonces tendrás que ir a verlo

Fumma: si debo partir lo antes posible, y tu vendrás conmigo

Kamui: yo no puedo ir, aun me queda un mes y quince días para terminar con la excavación

Fumma: no puedes, o no quieres ir

Kamui: yo no me siento con el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a tu hermano

Fumma: ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría tarde o temprano

Kamui: lo se pero llego muy pronto, yo necesito tiempo para pensar

Fumma: que tienes que pensar, creí que todo estaba claro que tu me amabas eso es lo que dijiste

Y se levanto de la mesa y salio muy enfadado

Kamui: Fumma espera, yo

Fumma: ya no digas nada, veo que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, así que lo mejor será que me vaya

Kamui: Fumma entiéndeme por favor yo no quiero dañar a tu hermano, el no se lo merece

Fumma: no tienes que decir nada ya entendí

Tomo sus cosas y se fue

Kamui: Fumma, espera (trato de detenerlo pero no pudo)

Fumma se fue, estaba muy enfadado tomo un taxi y se fue al aeropuerto y compro un pasaje a Japón

Kamui se quedo en la habitación esperando que Fumma volviese pero pasaban las horas y no había señas de Fumma

continuara...

* * *

ups se me termino la inspiracion, espero que vuelva pronto, creo que este capitulo es algo cursi, lo lamento, espero que el otro me salga mejor, adios, cuidaos 


	4. el pasado

A Kamui le quedaban tres meses para terminar su trabajo

Ya había pasado un mes y quince días y una mañana Fumma recibió una llamada

Fumma: hola

MadreS: hola pequeño

Fumma: mamá paso algo

MadreS: no te asustes, solo llamo para decirte que Subaru acaba de despertar, no es maravilloso

Fumma: si mamá es una gran noticia

MadreS: bueno pequeño te dejo, porque el doctor acaba de entrar, cualquier cosa te aviso

Fumma: esta bien mamá

Fumma sabía que ese momento llegaría pero no pensó que seria tan pronto

Kamui: quien era

Fumma: mi mamá

Kamui: paso algo

Fumma: llamo para decirme que Subaru acaba de despertar

Kamui cayó pesadamente en la silla, no podía creerlo, en ese momento sentía una mezcla de alegría y tristeza

Kamui: entonces tendrás que ir a verlo

Fumma: si debo partir lo antes posible, y tu vendrás conmigo

Kamui: yo no puedo ir, aun me queda un mes y quince días para terminar con la excavación

Fumma: no puedes, o no quieres ir

Kamui: yo no me siento con el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a tu hermano

Fumma: ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría tarde o temprano

Kamui: lo se pero llego muy pronto, yo necesito tiempo para pensar

Fumma: que tienes que pensar, creí que todo estaba claro que tu me amabas eso es lo que dijiste

Y se levanto de la mesa y salio muy enfadado

Kamui: Fumma espera, yo

Fumma: ya no digas nada, veo que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, así que lo mejor será que me vaya

Kamui: Fumma entiéndeme por favor yo no quiero dañar a tu hermano, el no se lo merece

Fumma: no tienes que decir nada ya entendí

Tomo sus cosas y se fue

Kamui: Fumma, espera (trato de detenerlo pero no pudo)

Fumma se fue, estaba muy enfadado tomo un taxi y se fue al aeropuerto y compro un pasaje a Japón

Kamui se quedo en la habitación esperando que Fumma volviese pero pasaban las horas y no había señas de Fumma

Al día siguiente Kamui se despertó asustado porque hoyo un ruido en la cocina y se levanto a toda prisa aun tenia las esperanzas de que fuera Fumma pero se llevo una gran decepción al ver que era su madre.

Kamui: eras tú

MadreK: parece que te decepcione

Kamui: perdona mamá no quise decir eso

MadreK: se ve que no pasaste bien la noche, tienes hinchados los ojos, como si hubieses llorado toda la noche –se acerco a él- te paso algo malo

Kamui: nada mamá

MadreK: se trata de Fumma no es verdad

Kamui ya no pudo resistir y abrazo a su mamá y se puso a llorar

MadreK: que paso?

Kamui: fue mi culpa mamá, fue por mi inseguridad

MadreK: cálmate y cuéntame lo que paso

Kamui: pues veras Fumma quería que fuéramos a Japón a ver a Subaru y le contemos todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros dos, pero yo le dije que aun no podía y el se enfado y se fue

MadreK: no te preocupes si el realmente te ama volverá

Kamui: no lo creo el nunca perdonara mi inseguridad

MadreK: no te atormentes tanto, lo mejor será que le des tiempo al tiempo el dirá, ahora vístete que te preparare el desayuno

Una vez que le avión de Fumma aterrizó éste se dirigió al hospital donde se encontraba su hermano, al llegar se entero que Subaru había perdido la memoria y que a pesar de no tener ninguna lesión en los pies estos no se podían mover

Desde la llegada de Subaru al hospital Seishirou un doctor del lugar se había encargado de su atención.

Seishirou: como te sientes esta mañana?

Subaru: mejor doctor, pero aun no recuerdo nada, ayer mis padres me estuvieron hablando de mi pasado, pero nada de lo que dicen me ayuda

Seishirou: no te preocupes es natural que todo lo que te dicen no significa nada para ti, es a causa de el golpe en tu cabeza, eso provoco que tuvieras amnesia y eso puede durarte días meses y en casos extremos años, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare a que recuperes la memoria

Subaru: gracias doctor

Seishiro: no tienes nada que agradecer, aquí estamos para ayudarte, ahora deja que revise tus pies

Y empezó a revisar los pies de Subaru,

Seishirou: no sietes nada, -cuando lo punzaba con un alfiler en las plantas de os pies.

Subaru: no, doctor usted cree que quedare paralítico

Seishirou: no lo se todavía, tendremos que eso, por el momento es mejor que estés tranquilo, no hay una lesión aparente y con el tiempo la movilidad de tus extremidades volverán a reaccionar

Subaru: usted cree doctor

Seishirou: estoy seguro

Seguían conversando cuando llegaron los familiares de Subaru

PadreS: doctor como encuentra a mi hijo?

Seishirou: como ya le dije a su hijo hay que tener paciencia y ya vera que pronto recupera la memoria y la movilidad de sus piernas

PadreS: gracias doctor

Seishirou: los dejo para que puedan hablar con calma, y siempre traten de hacerle recordar

PadreS: lo haremos doctor

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Fumma

Seishirou: parece que el mundo es muy pequeño

Fumma: tal parece, tú eres el doctor que se encarga de mi hermano

Seishiro: si soy yo, porque eso te incomoda

Fumma: si un poco, no quisiera que te vengaras de mi haciéndole algo a mi hermano

Seishiro: -con enfado- no deberías compararme contigo, yo ante todo soy doctor y por ética mis sentimientos no intervienen con mi trabajo

Fumma: de todas formas me gustaría que otro doctor se ocupara de mi hermano

Seishirou: no creo que se pueda, porque en este hospital el único especialista por el momento, así que aunque no te guste seguiré asiéndome cargo de tu hermano

Antes de que Fumma pudiera responderle, su hermanita apareció

Kotori: hermano porque te quedas en la puerta

Fumma: solo estaba preguntando por la salud de Subaru

MadreS: ya no entretengas al doctor y ven saluda a tu hermano

Fumma entro

Fumma: y como te sientes hoy hermanito

Subaru: -lo miro- y tu quien eres

Fumma: no te acuerdas de mi soy tu hermano menor

Subaru: perdona es que no te recuerdo

Fumma: no te preocupes que pronto recordaras todo

Así toda la familia se quedo conversando con el, hasta que termino la hora de visitas.

En la casa de Fumma

MadreS: y como te fue en tu viaje hijo

Fumma: bien mamá

MadreS: y le avisaste a Kamui que tu hermano ya había despertado

Fumma: si mamá ya se lo dije

MadreS: entonces el estará mañana acá verdad

Fumma: no lo creo mamá, dijo que tenía mucho trabajo pero que trataría de estar lo más antes posible

MadreS: espero que no tarde mucho, porque estoy segura que él podría ayudar a tu hermano a recobrar la memoria

Fumma: yo creo que mi hermano recobrara la memoria viendo sus cosas

MadreS: talvez tengas razón pero yo creo que Kamui seria de una gran ayuda

Fumma: lo mejor será no decirle nada de Kamui a Subaru hasta que él este aquí

MadreS: pero por qué?

Fumma: porque mi hermano se pondría muy intranquilo y querría saber más sobre Kamui y nosotros no sabemos como era su relación antes del accidente, por esa razón es mejor no decirle nada, Kamui será el que le dirá lo que tiene que saber cuando llegue

PadreS: creo que Fumma tiene razón lo mejor será no decirle sobre su relación con Kamui

MadreS: de acuerdo

Desde la llegada de Fumma a Japón ya había pasado una semana y Kamui no daba señas de su llegada

Fumma: ("_Cuando piensas aparecer Kamui, ya paso una semana y tu no apareces esta es la forma que tienes de amar a mi hermano_")

Kotori: Fumma,…., FUUUMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA

Fumma: ya te oí, no tienes que gritar, no estoy sordo

Kotori: en que piensas? Debe ser algo importante porque mamá lleva mucho tiempo preguntándote si deseas café a leche para desayunar y tú no le contestas

Fumma: perdona mamá pero hoy no tengo la cabeza en su lugar

MadreS: ya lo note

Kotori: en que pensabas?

Fumma: En nada que te pueda interesar

Kotori: entonces tratare de adivinar

Fumma: que curiosa que eres

Kotori: vamos no seas malo y deja que adivine, porfa, si?

Fumma: de acuerdo, tienes tres oportunidades y sino adivinas no te lo diré

Kotori: de acuerdo, debe ser una nueva conquista que tienes

Fumma: mmmmmmmmm

Kotori: estoy en lo cierto o no

Fumma: no

Kotori: entonces una nueva muchacha que conociste y quieres que sea tu novia y no sabes como decírselo, estoy en lo correcto

Fumma: no, estas muy lejos de la respuesta y solo te queda una respuesta

Kotori: ya se estas enamorado no es cierto, tu cara lo dice dime quien es ella anda dímelo, no lo puedes negar

Fumma la miro sorprendido, era tan obvio que estaba enamorado, no eso no podía ser cierto

Fumma: deja de decir tonterías,

Kotori: porfa dime quien es ella, porque se que es alguien importante para ti

Fumma: ya te dije que eso no es verdad

Kotori: vamos hermanito, siempre me lo has dicho porque ahora no?

Fumma: porque lo que tu piensas no es verdad

MadreS: Kotori deja a tu hermano en paz

Kotori: pero mamá

PadreS: Kotori obedece a tu madre

Kotori: esta bien papá

Esa mañana como todas las mañanas irían al hospital para ver a Subaru

En el hospital

Seishirouse encargaba personalmente de atender a Subaru, y los dos se había echo muy amigos


	5. el pasadoII

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Subaru vieron que estaba dormido todavía, y se quedaron sin hacer bulla, pero como Kotori era muy intranquila empezó a hablar lo mas suave que podía (cosa que era muy difícil para ella)

Kotori: mama cuando llegara Kamui?

MadreS: no lo se, pero mejor ya no menciones ese nombre, tu hermano puede oírte

Kotori: lo siento mamá

Fumma: eres una pequeña que nunca sigue las recomendaciones verdad

Y se pusieron a hablar sin darse cuenta que Subaru si había escuchado aquel nombre, y tenia la curiosidad de saber quien era Kamui y porque no debían mencionárselo a él

Subaru abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama

MadreS: hola pequeño, creo que te despertamos

Subaru: son muy escandalosos, no dejan que los enfermos descansen (con una cara muy seria), jajá jajá, solo estoy bromeando

MadreS: creo que hoy te levantaste de buen humor

Subaru: (como era de las personas que siempre era directa en sus preguntas) pueden decirme quien es Kamui y porque no debían mencionármelo

Fumma sintió un escalofrió al oír mencionar ese nombre por su hermano

Kotori: pues hermanito prepárate que te voy a contar todo

Fumma: no le hagas caso a Kotori, no era necesario que te mencionemos ese nombre porque solo se trata de un amigo tuyo, que nosotros apenas conocimos allá en Egipto, al parecer tu y el eran compañeros de trabajo y el se encargo de cuidarte en el hospital cuando tu tuviste aquel accidente mientras nosotros llegábamos, tú nunca mencionaste nada de él, y queríamos que te diera él personalmente la sorpresa cuando llegase después de terminar su trabajo en Egipto, pero como nuestra hermanita siempre mete la pata arruino tu sorpresa

Subaru: (algo incrédulo) esta seguro que solo era eso

Fumma: solo es eso hermanito, no seas tan susceptible

Subaru: esta bien

Y cambiaron de tema, cuando se fueron Subaru no estaba muy convencido de lo que su hermano le había dicho, no entendía el porque nunca había mencionado a sus padres algo de Kamui, porque tuvieron que conocerse de esa manera era un misterio que tendría que descubrir

Seishirou: (entro al cuarto de Subaru y noto que algo le preocupaba) te pasa algo?

Subaru aun estaba en sus pensamientos que no hizo caso a las palabras de Seishirou

Seishirou: Subaru te encuentras bien (se acerco al rostro de Subaru)

Subaru: he, perdón me decías

Seishirou: en que estabas pensando que estabas tan distraído que ni cuenta te diste cuando entre

Subaru: perdóname, pero hay un nombre que da vueltas en mi cabeza y por más que trato de recordar no lo consigo

Seishirou: y se puede saber quien es el dueño de tus pensamientos?

Subaru: (:)) su nombre es Kamui

Seishirou: mmmmmmmm (ya había oído ese nombre antes)

Subaru: parece que ya lo conoces

Seishirou: si, lo oí, nombrar varias veces a tu hermanita, cuando tu estabas inconciente

Subaru: y me puedes decir que más decían de él aparte de mencionarlo

Seishirou: pues déjame recordar, mmmmm, así que el te había cuidado mientras estabas en Egipto, que no se separo ni un momento de tu lado y que………..

Subaru: y que?

Seishirou: que el te quería mucho

Subaru: y no dijeron nada más

Seishirou: no, que yo recuerde, porque?

Subaru: no, lo se, solo siento que olvide algo muy importante y que tiene que ver con esa persona y porque no querían decírmelo eso no puedo entenderlo

Seishirou: no te atormentes tanto que con el tiempo lo recordaras y alguna razón tendrían para ocultártelo

Subaru: pues que razón

Seishirou: no lo se,

Subaru: y porque nunca se los mencione a mis padres

Seishirou: creo que esa cabecita esta tratando de descifrar muchos misterios al mismo tiempo y lo mejor seria que dejaras de pensar en el asunto porque forzar las cosas podría ser contraproducente

Subaru: quizás tengas razón, lo mejor será que deje que mi cerebro descanse y ya no me atormente con tantas preguntas

Seishirou: seria lo mejor; veras que todo saldrá bien y ahora déjame que te revise las piernas (y empezó la revisión)

Fumma: Kotori viste lo que hiciste, claramente te dije que estaba prohibido decirle a Subaru sobre Kamui y que lo mejor seria que el mismo Kamui le contase todo, pero tú tenias que habría la boca y estropearlo todo, y por poco hasta le dices que Kamui era su pareja, Subaru se hubiese sentido muy triste al saber que su pareja no vino a visitarlo y nosotros no queremos que él este triste verdad?

Kotori: lo siento hermano no quería que Subaru se pusiese triste, te prometo que no volveré a mencionar a Kamui

Fumma: espero que esta vez cumplas tu promesa

Kotori: si pero porque Kamui no esta aquí

Fumma: ya te dije que tiene mucho trabajo y que pronto estará aquí

Kotori: mamá puedo salir con mi amiga Nina

MadreS: esta bien pero vuelve temprano

Kotori: (le dio un beso en la mejilla) gracias, llegare temprano no te preocupes

Ya solo faltaban dos días para que el trabajo de Kamui terminase, pero el no se sentía muy emocionado por tal hecho

MadreK: Kamui, amor que te pasa, no pareces feliz por que dentro de dos días tu trabajo termina.

Kamui: no lo estoy mamá ya solo faltan dos días y tendré que enfrentarme a Subaru

MadreK: pero pensé que ya tenias las cosas claras

Kamui: no es fácil mamá, amo a Fumma pero aun soy la pareja de Subaru, y terminar con él en estos momentos no creo que sea lo conveniente podría no ser bueno para su recuperación, además Fumma se fue sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de defenderme y tratar de solucionar las cosas y no se como reaccionare al verlo otra vez, porque tengo ganas de golpearlo y esa no seria buena idea, ya que todos querrían saber porque y yo no podría contarles el porque

MadreK: lo mejor será que pienses con la cabeza fría y tomes una determinación porque los días pasan rápido

Kamui: lo se mamá

Esa mañana Fumma recibió una llamada de unos empresarios que querían hacer negocios con la empresa de su padre, después de la llamada llamo a la agencia de viajes y reservo un boleto para Estados Unidos y luego se dirigió al hospital para despedirse de su hermano

Cuando llego al cuarto de su hermano se acerco a él y le lo despeino

Fumma: bueno hermanito, yo solo me vine a despedir porque mañana a primera hora me voy a Estados Unidos en viaje de negocios

Subaru: me alegra por ti, espero que vuelvas pronto

Fumma: no te preocupes solo será por un par de días

Seishirou lo había iodo y se quedo esperando fuera del cuarto

Fumma: reponte pronto para que volvamos a viajar

Subaru: lo are, y tu también cuídate, hasta pronto

Fumma: hasta pronto (y salio de la habitación)

Cuando estaba yéndose oyó la voz de

Seishirou: así que escapas de nuevo

Al oírlo decir esas palabras se puso nervioso creyendo que lo había descubierto, pero trato de controlarse

Fumma: no se de que hablas

Seishirou: acaso no recuerdas que tú y yo teníamos una charla pendiente

Fumma: pues si ahora tienes tiempo podemos hablar

Seishirou: entonces acompáñame a mi consultorio y hablaremos ahí más tranquilos, o es que me tienes miedo?

Fumma: (se dio la vuelta) de acuerdo

Y ambos se dirigieron al consultorio de Seishirou

Una vez dentro

Fumma: habla que no tengo mucho tiempo

Seishirou: la última vez que hablamos tú creías que yo iba hacer lo mismo que tu hiciste conmigo y quiero saber si aun piensas de esa manera

Fumma: si solo me trajiste hasta acá para preguntarme eso, te diré que como doctor eres muy bueno en tu trabajo pero con respecto a acercarte a mi hermano ya te dije que era muy mala idea, además Kamui llegara dentro de dos días y él como su pareja no creo que este muy de acuerdo que tú estés coqueteando con su novio

Seishirou: se muy bien que es tal Kamui es la pareja de tu hermano, pero yo creo que a él no le interesa tu hermano porque si fuera lo contrario él estaría aquí cuidando de Subaru y no veo que sea así

Fumma: ese es problema suyo y tú no deberías entrometerte en eso, ellos dos se aman

Seishirou: no pareces tan seguro de lo que dices, al parecer tu si conoces a Kamui más de los que le dijiste a tu hermano

Fumma: deja de decir tonterías

Seishirou: está bien, será mejor que vayamos a lo que realmente quería preguntarte

Fumma: has de una vez la estúpida pregunta para que me pueda ir de una vez

Seishirou: me amaste alguna vez? Porque los poemas que escribías tenían mucho sentimiento y no podía creer que la persona con la que estaba era tan diferente a la que escribía aquellos poemas

Fumma: realmente quieres saber la verdad, porque había tanta diferencia entre aquellas dos personas

Seishirou: creo que tengo derecho a saberlo

Fumma: yo se que fui un canalla y que no debí jugar con tus sentimientos pero en verdad te quería pero no era amor, aunque trate al principio que se convirtiese en amor no lo logre, y aquellos versos que leías, no los escribí yo esos versos los escribió mi hermano

Seishirou se acerco a Fumma y le dio un golpe en la cara

Fumma sabía que se merecía ese golpe y mucho más por su forma de actuar pero aquellas cosas ya no podrían cambiarse

Seishirou: sabes a pesar de todo, mi corazón de alguna forma lo sabia, es extraño pero al corazón no se le puede engañar, pero cuando nos dejamos dominar por la razón y no le damos importancia a nuestro corazón las cosas no funcionan

Fumma: creo que ambos aprendimos muy bien eso, pero ahora ya es tarde para arrepentirse, porque mi hermano y Kamui se aman, y tú y yo no podemos cambiar eso

Seishirou: no estoy tan convencido como tu sobre eso, si ese tal Kamui amara a tu hermano como tu dices ya estaría aquí, desde el primer momento en que el llego a este hospital

Fumma: eso es un problema entre mi hermano y el

Seishirou: lo único que te puedo decir es que no dejare que nadie lastime a Subaru y luchare por que el me ame a mi

Fumma: ya veremos que pasa solo el tiempo lo dirá, bueno sino tienes nada mas que decir será mejor que me retire

Y le alcanzo su mano

Fumma: espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos podamos ser amigos como antes

Seishirou: (también le tendió la mano) no creo que podamos volver a ser amigos como cuando éramos niños pero quien sabe, cuídate y espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto

Fumma: pronto no lo creo, pero gracias de todas formas

Seishirou: pero le prometiste a tu hermano que estarías de regreso pronto

Fumma: si, pero no creo poder cumplir esa promesa, además cuando el recobre completamente la memoria te aseguro que no se acordara de mi (esas palabras las dijo con mucha tristeza)

Seishirou: cuídate, adiós

Fumma: adiós

Y Fumma se fue, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas y estar lejos por un tiempo porque no podría ve a Kamui junto a Subaru, era un dolor muy grande para el y por el bien de todos era mejor desaparecer, era lo que pensaba


	6. pequeños secretos

("_pensamientos de los personajes_")

* * *

Seishirou: ("_ya no eres el Fumma que conocí hace muchos años atrás y del que creí estar enamorado, porque estoy seguro que tu no dejarías pasar esta oportunidad tan fácilmente, o es que esta vez te enamoraste y no sabes como actuar en estas circunstancias, como dice se viejo adagio todo en esta vida se paga y tu la esta pagando muy caro Fumma, amar a la misma persona que tu hermano ama, eso te debe estar doliendo mucho sabiendo que ese amor que sientes no es correspondido, espero que logres encontrar esa paz que tanto deseas realmente te deseo la mejor de las suertes y que actúes con cordura y no hagas ninguna estupidez_")

Subaru por su parte aun tenía la curiosidad de saber quien era Kamui, y no se detendría hasta no averiguarlo

Ya habían pasado los dos días que faltaban y mañana a primera hora Kamui y su madre tendrían que volver a Japón

MadreK: Kamui, pequeño ya empacaste todas tus cosas?

Kamui: las estoy empacando en estos momentos mamá

MadreK: se que no te alegra mucho la idea de volver a Japón pero es necesario que no pospongas más este asunto

Kamui: lo se mamá pero si tan solo Fumma hubiese llamado una vez más al menos para decirme que ya no quería saber nada de mi que soy un estorbo en su vida o algo parecido ya me habría hecho a la idea de que no debo amarlo pero desde aquel día ya no e vuelto a saber nada de él y realmente no se como reaccionare cuando vuelva a tenerlo frente a mi

MadreK: yo pienso que con su desaparición te dio a entender que él te deja el camino libre con su Subaru, él debe querer mucho a su hermano para haberse alejado de ti

Kamui: tienes razón mamá lo mejor será que trate de olvidar todo lo que paso entre nosotros, aunque eso sea imposible

MadreK: mi pequeño solo el tiempo lograra curar esa herida y con la ayuda de Subaru

Kamui: eso es lo que más deseo mamá, lo que espero

Por fin había llegado el gran día Kamui se encontraba muy nervioso porque hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Subaru pero lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción que tendría si se encontraba con Fumma

Kamui y su madre llegaron al hospital y se dirigieron al cuarto donde se encontraba Subaru en la puerta del cuarto se encontraron con toda la familia de Subaru

Todos se saludaron

Kotori: Kamui ven conmigo mi hermano te esta esperando (y lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo dentro del cuarto, y detrás de ellos entraron los demás)

Kamui se acerco muy nervioso hacia Subaru y

Kamui: hola como estas?

Subaru: (con una mirada seria) bien gracias, pero tu quien eres? Te conozco acaso

Kamui: me alegra que ya estés mucho mejor pero por lo que veo que aun no recobras la memoria, yo soy Kamui no te acuerdas de mí

Subaru: lo siento pero no, tú eres un amigo de trabajo verdad?

Kamui: si ambos somos amigos de trabajo y……….

Subaru: termina lo que ibas a decir

Kamui: es que no se si sea conveniente decírtelo, tal vez en vez de ayudarte mis palabras te confunden más y eso no seria bueno

Subaru: (estaba algo molesto) si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas, porque no pienso rogarte

La Madre de Kamui se rió ya que esa forma de ser era típica de Subaru

MadreK: al parecer no has cambiando en nada Subaru sigues siendo el mismo que conocía a pesar de no recordar nada

Subaru: discúlpeme Señora pero la conozco?

MadreK: claro que si, yo soy la madre de Kamui y junto con mi hijo vivimos en Estados Unidos mientras ustedes dos cursaban la carrera de Arqueología y también estaba viviendo con ustedes cuando estaban en aquella excavación en Egipto y aquí traigo unas fotos cuando fuimos de vacaciones a Hawai y cuando fuimos a esquiar (y saco varios álbumes de fotografías de su bolso)

Era la primera después de haber despertado que alguien le mostrase tantas fotos, en ellas se veía muy feliz, pero tanta información hizo que su cabeza le doliera muy fuerte y se desmayara, tuvieron que llamar a Seishirou para que vea si Subaru se encontraba bien

Seishirou: (llego muy preocupado a la habitación de Subaru) será mejor que se retiren y lo dejen descansar por hoy es suficiente

Todos salieron y se quedaron en el pasillo para esperar a Seishirou y les informase si Subaru estaba bien

Subaru reacción pero la cabeza le dolía

Seishirou: te encuentras bien

Subaru: la cabeza me duele un poco

Seishirou: eso es normal cuando una persona esfuerza mucho su mente para recordar, ahora duerme un poco y descansa que te hace falta

Le coloco un tranquilizante para que pudiese dormir y se retiro

Cuando salio del cuarto de Subaru vio que la familia de éste estaba esperándolo

Kamui: Doctor como se encuentra?

Seishirou: (lo miro enfadado) discúlpeme esa información solo puedo dársela a sus familiares

MadreS: Seishirou el también es de la familia es Kamui

Kotori: si es el novio de mi hermano

MadreS: y dinos como esta Subaru

Seishirou: el se encuentra bien solo fue un susto nada más no se preocupe, ahora si me disculpan debo atender a otros pacientes, lo mejor es que ustedes también se vayan porque Subaru dormirá hasta mañana gracias al tranquilizante que le pusimos

Al día siguiente Kamui llego al hospital muy temprano

Kamui se dio cuenta que Subaru todavía dormía y se acerco a el muy despacio y de forma muy suave empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Subaru evitando que se despertase

Kamui: (muy bajito) perdóname por no haber podido venir antes, se que no tengo excusa pero no podía, y ahora me pregunto si fue buena idea venir

Subaru: (abrió sus ojos) porque dices que no fue buena idea es que acaso tu y yo no somos pareja?

Kamui: (se asusto y se separo rápidamente de él) yo creí que aun dormías

Subaru: te sentí cuando llegaste, y ahora dime porque crees que no fue buena idea que vinieses

Kamui: lo decía porque creí que aun no recordabas todo

Subaru: pues al parecer gracias a las fotos que tu madre me mostró e podido recobrar mis recuerdos, y ahora que lo pienso porque no quisiste decirme ayer que tu y yo somos pareja?

Kamui: en ese momento creí que no era lo más apropiado, pensé que en vez de ayudarte podría ser contraproducente

Subaru: y ahora me puedes decir porque recién apareciste ayer

Kamui: es que tenia mucho trabajo, las excavaciones debían acabar lo antes posible y sino iban a despedir a todos

Subaru: eso si hubiera sido trágico, pero se que si realmente hubieses querido verme algo se te hubiese ocurrido

Kamui: ya te pedí que me disculparas, realmente no podía venir

Cuando estaban discutiendo entro la madre de Kamui

MadreK: vaya, parece que los tortolitos volvieron a ser los de siempre, me alegra que ya te hayas recuperado Subaru

Subaru: al parecer fue gracias a usted que por fin recupere la memoria

MadreK: me alegra, el haber sido útil

Pocos minutos después llegaron los demás

Cuando terminó la hora de visita todos se retiraron excepto Kamui, el decidió quedarse unos minutos más

Seishirou por su parte la estaba pasando mal se moría de celos ver como Kamui se ocupaba de cuidar a Subaru, como se atrevía a aparecer cuando todo ya estaba bien y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado al finalizar las visitas Seishirou decidió ir a ver como se encontraba Subaru y no le agrado para nada ver que aun Kamui seguía con él

Seishirou: disculpe pero la hora de las visitas ya termino y debe retirarse Subaru necesita descansar

Kamui: esta bien doctor, nos vemos mañana Subaru (y estrecho sus labios con los de Subaru)

Subaru: hasta mañana (y le sonrió)

Seishirou salio detrás de Kamui

Seishirou: disculpa me gustaría hablar contigo si tienes tiempo es sobre Subaru

Kamui: por supuesto

Seishirou: entonces sígueme por favor (lo llevo a su consultorio)

Seishirou: toma asiento

Kamui: gracias, que pasa con Subaru?

Seishirou: al parecer el ya se encuentra mucho mejor, ya ha recuperado sus recuerdos, pero puede recaer si recibe una impresión muy fuerte

Kamui: claro

Seishirou: yo no te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuales sean tus intensiones pero déjame advertirte que no dejare que nada malo le pase

Kamui: se que el aparecer recién te pone algo inseguro y también el no conocerme hace que no confíes en mi cuando te digo que no dañare a Subaru es natural

Seishirou: como entenderás el conocerte después de 15 días de haber llegado Subaru no es buena señal, porque cuando se ama se desea estar al lado del ser amado y veo que ese no fue tu caso

Kamui: como ya les dije a todos tuve demasiado trabajo y por eso no pude llegar antes

Seishirou: para serte franco no creo que ese haya sido el único motivo

Kamui: no se a que te refieres

Seishirou: mira yo conozco muy bien a ambos hermanos los conozco desde la infancia y se que Subaru es una persona muy buena pero que no perdona las traiciones y Fumma es completamente opuesto a su hermano y que le gusta tener aventuras y que ha roto muchos corazones y por eso me siento con el suficiente derecho para decirte que no dejare que lastimes a Subaru

Kamui: el echo de ser amigo de Subaru no te da derecho a que me adviertas eso, además no es necesario ya te dije que no voy a dañarlo

Seishirou: los secretos no son buenos

Kamui: no se a que te refieres con secretos

Seishirou: esta bien tu sabrás pero recuerda mis palabras yo cuidare siempre se Subaru, y más ahora que su hermano mayor se fue de viaje seguramente tras una nueva conquista

Quería ver la reacción de Kamui y quería comprobar sus sospechas, y lo consiguió porque Kamui al oír estas palabras se enfado se moría de celos le molestaba saber que solo para Fumma solo hubiese sido uno más en su lista de conquistas

Kamui: si lo conoces tan bien como dices porque no le preguntaste a el lo que paso tal vez el hubiese dado las respuestas que necesitas

Seishirou: no lo creo él también hubiese negado todo

Kamui: creo que esta conversación no tiene sentido y lo mejor será retirarme

Seishirou: puedes hacerlo si lo deseas pero como ya te dije antes no dejare que dañes a Subaru, no te lo permitiré

Kamui no dijo nada solo salio del consultorio de Seishirou tenia muchas cosas en que pensar

MadreK: cariño ya llegaste, pensé que habías logrado convencer a los del hospital para quedarte

Kamui: no mamá se me hizo tarde porque me quede a conversar con el medico de Subaru

MadreK: y que te dijo

Kamui: que Subaru ya se encuentra bien, pero que puede recaer si es que recibe una impresión fuerte

MadreK: entonces lo mejor por el momento será no decirle nada

Kamui: si creo que es lo mejor

MadreK: pero con esa buena noticia deberías estar alegre y no triste como estas

Kamui: no fue solo eso, también me advirtió que no dejara que dañe a Subaru

MadreK: y por que razón lo defiende de esa forma

Kamui: dice que es gran amigo de Subaru, que lo conoce desde la infancia y dice que eso le da el derecho

MadreK: será mejor que te cuides de ese doctor por lo que me dices yo creo que el siente algo más que amistad por Subaru

Kamui: lo se mamá, ahora discúlpame me iré a dormir no me siento muy bien

MadreK: ve y descansa

Se acerco a su mamá y le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a dormir, pero las palabras de Seishirou con respecto a Fumma daban vueltas en su cabeza y no lo dejaban dormir


	7. mentiras

Toda la noche se quedo pensando en las palabras de Seishirou, no podían ser ciertas aquellas palabras, Fumma no lo había engañado cuando le dijo que le quería, no fue una más de sus conquistas, no podía creerlo no quería creerlo, esa duda que tenia lo lastimaba demasiado y ese dolor lo expresaba con las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos sin parar, estas salieron hasta secarse, y Kamui se quedo dormido

La mañana siguiente no fue nada agradable para Kamui, porque tanto llorar tenía los ojos hinchados

MadreK: buen día pequeño, parece que ayer no dormiste bien , tienes los ojos hinchados como si hubieses llorado toda la noche

Kamui: no tuve una buena noche mamá

MadreK: cual es la razón de tu llanto?

Kamui: tonterías mamá

MadreK: no creo que sean tonterías para que estés así

Kamui: fue algo sin importancia

MadreK: cuéntamelo talvez yo pueda ayudarte

Kamui: una mala jugada de mi mente mamá

Su madre no era de las personas que se quedaba con la incertidumbre y mucho menos si se trataba de su hijo y su felicidad así que siguió insistiendo hasta que logro que Kamui le dijese todo lo que hablo con Seishirou

-----------------------

El día que Subaru debía salir del hospital por fin había llegado

Seishirou: se ve que estas feliz, porque hoy podrás irte a casa

Subaru: si, ya me empezaba a aburrir aquí

Seishirou: (con cara de triste) tan mala te parece mi compañía que piensas así?

Subaru: perdóname no quise decir eso

Seishirou: (le sonrió) se que no quisiste decir eso, solo estaba bromeando

Lo ayudo a vestirse para que estuviese listo cuando su familia fuese a recógelo y aprovecho para acercarse más a Subaru y le dio un beso que fue correspondido por este

Seishirou: (con un a voz sexy) sabes a mi me agrado mucho estar tan cerca de ti, porque yo te amo

Estas palabras dejaron atónitos a Subaru, el siempre había deseado oír esas palabras de Seishirou pero eso era el pasado

Subaru: yo no puedo corresponderte, tú sabes que yo tengo mi pareja y no podría hacerle daño

Seishirou: lo se pero necesitaba decirte mis sentimientos y eso no significa que tu debas corresponder a ellos

Subaru solo se sentó en el borde de la cama

Subaru: me alegra que me entiendas

Seishirou le acaricio la cara

Seishirou: fui tan tonto, te tenía tan cerca y no me di cuenta de lo que tú significabas para mí

Subaru: lamentarse ahora no sirve de nada, todo quedo en el pasado y ahí debe seguir, pero sabes lo mas gracioso es que hace unos años atrás siempre soñé con este momento pero eso nunca llego y ahora ya es demasiado tarde

Seishirou: no digas eso, no lo puedo creer, se que de alguna forma are que tu me ames como yo

Subaru: (lo tomo del rostro) deja el pasado donde esta y no te atormentes más no me agrada verte así

A pesar del tiempo Subaru seguía amando a Seishirou como la primera vez, pero también estaba Kamui y no podía romperle el corazón como a el se lo habían echo tiempo atrás

Seishirou: yo se que ahora tienes a Kamui a tu lado, pero no puedes negar que sientes algo por mi, porque sino no hubieses correspondido al beso que te di

Subaru: yo no puedo negar que hace mucho fuiste muy importante en mi vida, te amaba y estaba dispuesto hacer todo por ti, con tal de que tu fueses feliz, pero tu nunca te diste cuenta lo que yo sentía por ti la fascinación que sentías por mi hermano te nublo la cordura, hasta me acusaste de quererte alejar de mi hermano eso fue lo que más me dolió y decidí irme lejos y olvidarte entonces llego Kamui a mi vida y gracias a que lo tengo a mi lado lo e podido lograr

Seishirou: por que no me dijiste lo que sentías, porque decidiste callar

Subaru: tu obsesión por mi hermano no te dejaba pensar y aunque yo te hubiese confesado mis sentimientos, estoy seguro que no te hubiese importado

Seishirou: se que en el pasad cometí muchos errores pero aun hay tiempo para remediarlos, si un ave me amaste estoy seguro que puedo volver a lograr que me ames otra vez, solo necesito que me des la oportunidad

Subaru: no puedo, se que mi felicidad esta al lado de Kamui, y no quisiera darte falsas esperanzas

Seishirou: estas realmente seguro de lo que dices?

Subaru: (lo miro con cara de extrañeza) no se porque preguntas eso,

Seishirou: yo solo digo si estas seguro que él te ama como tu a él

Subaru: me podría decir el porque de esa pregunta, o es que tu sabes algo que yo no se

Seishirou: no me hagas caso, pero no me daré por vencido, luchare por tu amor

No terminaron de hablar porque en esos momentos entro toda la familia de Subaru

Kotori: hermanito por fin volverás a casa, no es maravilloso

Subaru: es genial

Kotori: haremos una gran fiesta

Subaru: Kamui porque traes esas gafas negras?

Kamui: es que anoche dormí demasiado tarde y tengo lo ojos irritados

Kotori: seguramente estaba tan emocionado como nosotros porque hoy sales del hospital, no es cierto Kamui

Kamui: tienes razón pequeña

Poco después todos se marcharon

-------------

Habían pasado varios días desde que Subaru salio del hospital y ya estaba completamente curado y decidió que era una buena idea ordenar un poco su cuarto porque hace mucho que no vivía ahí

Ordenando se encontró con un pequeño cajón donde guardaba las cosas que más le importaban, lo abrió y encontró fotos de él con su hermano y Seishirou cuando eran pequeños, también habían cartas que él había escrito dirigidas hacia Seishirou que nunca las envió y en el fondo de aquel cajón en un pequeño cuaderno con forro de terciopelo unos poemas para la misma persona

Estaba tan sumido en sus recuerdos y pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Kamui entro a su habitación

Kamui leyó una de las cartas que se encontraba en las manos de Subaru

Kamui: al parecer esa persona fue muy importante para ti

Subaru que recién se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kamui

Subaru: me asustaste, ¿en que momento llegaste?

Kamui: ya llevo mucho tiempo observándote, y por lo que vi., el pasado aun te sigue lastimando

Subaru: es verdad no puedo negarlo, el pasado aun duele

Kamui: porque no lo cuentas, así sabría como ayudarte

Subaru: por favor no me pidas eso, aun no puedo contártelo

Kamui: siempre e respetado tu decisión de no contarme nada, pero no crees que tengo derecho a saberlo, no comprendo porque nunca quisiste que conociera a tu famita, yo te conté todo respecto a mi y tu siempre me mantuviste al margen de todo y ya estoy cansado

Subaru: cuando sea el momento te lo contare todo, pero ahora no

Kamui: no insistiré más y creo que mejor me voy

Subaru: espera yo…….

No pudo terminar su frase porque Kotori llego en esos momentos

Kotori: hermano necesito tu …..(se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kamui) lo siento no sabia que estabas aquí Kamui, ser mejor que me vaya

Kamui: ¡no! Espera no te vayas el que ya se iba soy yo, cuídate pequeña, adiós Subaru

Y se marcho

Subaru: que quieres Kotori

Ella sabia de sobra que su hermano solo le llamaba de esa forma cuando estaba muy enojado con ella

Kotori: (tratando de apaciguarlo con una gran sonrisa) perdóname hermano no quise interrumpir realmente no sabia que estabas con Kamui, yo solo quería que me ayudes con estos ejercicios de matemáticas

Subaru: esta bien enseguida voy a tu cuarto ¡ah! Si la próxima vez toca antes de entrar

Kotori: hai

Kamui llego muy molesto a su casa y esta situación no paso desapercibida por su madre

MadreK: hijo que te paso, porque traes esa cara

Kamui: lo mismo de siempre mamá

MadreK: creo que las peleas con Subaru se están volviendo una costumbre, y se puede saber a que se debió esta vez su pelea

Kamui: Subaru no confía en mi, y no me quiere decir lo que le ocurrió en el pasado, y sino se que paso como puedo ayudarlo,

MadreK: porque no ambos abren completamente sus corazones y hablan

Kamui: mamá tu conoces bien a Subaru y sabes que el nunca confiara en mi como para decirme su gran secreto

MadreK: se que él es muy reservado con respecto a su pasado pero si tratas de que el te cuente todo sin presiones lograrías saber la verdad

Kamui: mamá no lo creo

MadreK: y por que no empiezas tú contándole tu secreto tal vez al ver que tu confías en él, te cuete lo que realmente le paso en el pasado

Kamui: porque siempre tengo que ser yo el que de su brazo a torcer, si él confía en mi me lo contara sino por mi que se quede con su pasado

MadreK; tu también eres un testarudo


	8. un nuevo trabajo

Subaru por su pare también se encontraba molesto porque Kamui no entendía que aun no era el momento de que supiese la verdad mientras estaba echado en su cama le avisaron que tenia una llamada

Subaru: hola

Seishirou: hola Subaru, quería saber si esta tarde estabas libre

Subaru: Seishirou, claro esta tarde no tengo nada que hacer por qué

Seishirou: es que mis amigos organizaron una fiesta y me preguntaba si quisieras ir

Subaru: (aun seguía molesto y pensó que era una buena idea salir) claro

Seishirou: entonces te recojo a las 6:00pm te parece bien

Subaru: me parece perfecto

Seishirou: entonces hasta las 6

Subaru: hasta luego

Y colgó el teléfono

Horas después Seishirou llego a la casa de Subaru y ambos se fueron

En la fiesta Subaru se puso a beber sin control y pronto quedo ebrio Seishirou que lo estaba cuidando al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo a su casa, pero Subaru no quería llegar a su casa en ese estado y Seishirou lo llevo a su departamento, ahí lo arropo y lo dejo descansando en su cama y el se fue a descansar en el sofá

A la mañana cuando Subaru se despertó se dio cuenta que no era su cama, no era su cuarto y no era su ropa de dormir y tenia una gran jaqueca, decidió levantarse e ir a averiguar donde se encontraba y como demonios había llegado hasta ahí, y lo más importante quien era el dueño de la casa y si paso algo entre ellos, cuando salio del dormitorio se dio cuenta que alguien estaba durmiendo en el sofá y se acerco despacio para no despertarlo

Sintió alivio al ver que se trataba de Seishirou, al parecer el le había cedido su cama y le había prestado ropa para dormir, se quedo a contemplar como dormía, ese rostro le gustaba mucho, pero no pudo observarlo por mucho tiempo porque Seishirou sintió que alguien lo observaba y abrió los ojos

Seishirou: dormiste bien (con una gran sonrisa)

Subaru: si pero ayer me pase en las copas y hoy tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Seishirou: tengo una aspirinas en el botiquín que se encuentra en el baño, ve y tomate un par de ellas, mientras yo preparo el desayuno

Subaru: de acuerdo

Mientras desayunaban

Seishirou: puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, ah! Si lo olvidaba anoche llame a tu casa y deje el mensaje de que te encontrabas bien que no tenían porque preocuparse

Subaru: gracias, puedo hacerte una pregunta

Seishirou: claro

Subaru: como llegue anoche hasta aquí y como me cambie de ropa

Seishirou: pues veras estabas tan pasado en copas que no quisiste que te llevara a tu casa, así que decidí traerte hasta aquí, estabas muy cariñoso anoche y te negabas a dormir, fue difícil ponerte la ropa de dormir, una vez que lo logre me puse a conversar contigo hasta que te cansaste y te hice acostar en mi cama, sabes anoche podía haber aprovechado la ocasión pero, como te dije hace tiempo atrás te amo y si vas a ser mió quiero que estés con tus cinco sentidos y no te arrepientas de lo que estas haciendo

Subaru al oír aquella explicación se puso colorado, seguramente el dijo todo lo que siente por el, cosa que nunca lo haría estando en su sano juicio

Subaru: yo lamento haber llegado hasta ese extremo no se que me paso

Seishirou: el enfado y el alcohol no son buenos amigos

Subaru: lo se y espero que nunca vuelva a pasar

Seishirou: bueno yo me retiro debo volver al trabajo, toma (le alcanzo una llave) cierra bien la puerta cuando te marches

Y se fue pero antes de irse se acerco a Subaru lo tomo por la cintura se acerco a sus labios y le dio un beso, y le susurro al oído

Seishirou: espero que podamos salir mas seguido, cuídate si

………………..

Esa mañana Kamui no podía soportar la espera, quería que Subaru llamase pero la llamada nunca llegaba hasta que sonó el teléfono

MadreK: hola

Aoki: hola es la casa de Kamui

MadreK: si quien desea hablar con él

Aoki: me llamo Aoki

MadreK: enseguida te comunico con él

MadreK: Kamui una amiga

Kamui: gracias mamá

Kamui: hola

Aoki: hola Kamui soy y te llamo por que quería saber si tienes tiempo esta tarde quisiera hablarte de una oferta de trabajo

Kamui: no tengo ningún inconveniente en que esta tarde nos podamos encontrar

Aoki: entonces te parece a las 3:00pm.

Kamui: me parece perfecto

Aoki: entonces hasta esta tarde, te espero en el edificio Los Dragones del Cielo lo conoces verdad

Kamui: si

Aoki: en el piso 12 oficina 45B

Kamui: ahí estaré hasta luego

Auki: hasta luego

Y colgó

MadreK: y cuéntame quien era

Kamui: una amiga de la universidad y al parecer me ofrece un trabajo, y por eso esta tarde iré a verla

MadreK: me alegra por ti, al menos ese trabajo te distraerá un poco

Kamui: eso espero mamá

En la tarde en la oficina de

Aoki: hola Kamui, me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo

Kamui: hola, se ve que no cambiaste en lo absoluto, sigues siendo la misma de hace años

Aoki: gracias, pero ya veras que algunas cosas han cambiado, toma asiento enseguida te explico de que se trata el trabajo que quiero que realices

Así se quedaron hablando varias cosas, luego Kamui decidió ir a la casa de Subaru, tenia que hablar con él debía comunicarle que había conseguido trabajo y que tenía que partir a México dentro de una semana

Cuando llego a la casa de Subaru, el mayordomo le indico que podía pasar a la habitación del señorito, porque sabia de sobra que ambos eran pareja

Kamui subió al cuarto de Subaru porque conocía el camino a la perfección

Cuando entro al cuarto vio a que Subaru se encontraba escribiendo algo, se acerco hacia él

Kamui: hola¿qué haces?

Subaru: hola, aquí escribiendo algo

Kamui solo lo miro con curiosidad quería saber que había escrito pero no se atrevía a preguntar

Subaru se dio cuenta y le entro el papel en el que había escrito para que leyera

Subaru: toma es algo que escribí para ti

Kamui: para mi?

Subaru: si léelo

Kamui leyó el poema que le había escrito Subaru y realmente se sentía muy feliz por aquello, pero también culpa porque sentía que el no se merecía que Subaru sintiera algo por él, porque él lo había engañado

Kamui simplemente se acerco a Subaru y lo abrazo fuertemente y este le correspondió, lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo sentar en el borde de la cama

Subaru: Kamui yo quiero decirte algo

Kamui lo miro extrañado

Subaru: sabes he estado pensando y creo que tienes derecho a saber lo que paso en mi pasado y voy a contártelo, así que acomódate que esto va para largo

flash back

Fumma, Seishirou y yo éramos grandes amigos, yo estaba enamorado de Seishirou desde que tengo memoria, y era feliz con solo tenerlo a mi lado, pero fuimos creciendo y todo cambia, mi hermano se graduó dos años antes que yo, y él se convirtió en la persona más popular de toda la escuela, y aprovecho eso para tener un sinfín de chicas (cos) a sus pies y muchos se conformaban tan solo estar con él una noche y Seishirou fue uno de esos, pero al principio mi hermano lo trato como él amigo que era y no paso nada entre ellos dos, pero pronto llego la graduación de Seishirou y como los tres teníamos la costumbre de dar lo que él que se estaba graduando Seishirou le pidió a mi hermano que estuviera un anoche con él yo no supe de eso, hasta semanas después cuando ambos anunciaron a mi familia que eran pareja, yo sabia que mi hermano no lo amaba que solo se estaba dejando llevar por el momento y le pedí que lo dejara, que si seguía con esa farsa lo iba a lastimar pero mi hermano no quiso escucharme, el me dijo que Seishirou era lo suficientemente grandecito para cuidarse solo y que no necesitaba de una niñera, pero no me importaba queme dijera eso y solo quería proteger a Seishirou de mi hermano, pero fue inútil todo lo que hice,

Paso un mes y creí que tal vez yo era el que estaba equivocado y que mi hermano cambiaria por Seishirou pero las peleas entre ellos se hicieron más frecuentes, mi hermano se canso de la relación y empezó a salir con otras personas pero siempre lograba que Seishirou le perdonara todas sus infidelidades, ver en esa situación a Seishirou me dolía mucho y un día me atreví a hablar con él

Subaru: Seishirou por favor recapacita, sabes que mi hermano tarde o temprano terminara lastimando, abre los ojos por favor, solo te estas dejando llevar por el momento

Seishirou: Subaru pensé que eras mi amigo, no puedo creer que tú, que dices llamarte mi mejor amigo me estés diciendo esto, tú sabes cuanto amo a tu hermano

Subaru: lo tuyo no es amor es la pasión del momento

Seishirou: no se porque te opones, pero déjame decirte que lo que pase entre tu hermano y yo, no es de tu incumbencia, así que déjanos en paz, no te das cuenta que si sigues con esa actitud serás el culpable de que nuestra relación no funcione y si eso pasa jamás te lo perdonare

Subaru: yo no quiero que él te dañe no lo entiendes

Seishirou: parece que estuvieras celoso, es que no quieres que nadie se acerque a tu hermano, lo quieres solo para ti, es eso a caso

Subaru: no sabes lo que dices, ya empiezas a decir cosas sin fundamento,

Me di la vuelta y Salí de su departamento y me fui, no podía quedarme ahí después de lo que me acababa de decir, sus palabras realmente me hirieron demasiado y al llegar a mi casa aliste mis cosas y decidí irme a Estados Unidos, y ahí te conocí y tu ya sabes todo lo demás

fin del flash back

Kamui estaba realmente sorprendido por aquella historia y ahora se sentía más miserable que antes porque él también había actuado de esa forma

Kamui: ahora entiendo porque no quisiste decirme nada

Subaru: pero eso quedo atrás ahora tenemos una vida juntos y quiero que todo este bien entre nosotros (y lo abrazo y lo besarlo)

Kamui respondió al beso pero Subaru se dio cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando con él.

Subaru: mmmmmmmm, que te sucede Kamui estas actuando muy extraño

Kamui: no, no es nada

* * *

espero que les guste este capitulo y gracias a las personas que lo leen, espero poder terminar este fic a tiempo

y haber si leen el fic que deje de setoxjoey creo que no le doy a esa pareja, pero haber si dejan sus opiniones, adiosito os cuidais


	9. la verdad

Kamui se encontraba con la mirada en el suelo, no se atrevía a mirar a Subaru a los ojos, no tenia el valor

Subaru: kamui mírame a los ojos y dime que tienes, habla por favor

Kamui: yo, (empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos) yo no merezco que tú sientas algo por mí, no lo merezco

Subaru: Kamui no te entiendo, por que dices eso

Kamui: porque yo no soy la persona que tú crees

Subaru: habla claro, (lo agarro de los hombros)

Kamui: yo te engañe, con tu hermano

Subaru se quedo sorprendido al oír aquello

Subaru: me estas diciendo que tu y mi hermano estuvieron junto?

Kamui solo movió la cabeza afirmando la pregunta

Subaru: no, eso no es cierto, Kamui tú no pudiste hacerme esto, no tú

Kamui: comprenderé si no quieres saber nada más de mi yo no merezco tu perdón,

Al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta Kamui pensó que lo mejor era irse, pero antes de retirarse

Kamui: se que jamás llegaras a perdonarme, pero déjame decirte que los momentos que compartí contigo fueron los más hermosos de mi vida y espero que seas feliz junto a la persona que amas, adiós

Y se fue cuando estaba bajando las gradas se encontró con Seishirou

Seishirou: no sabía que estabas aquí

Kamui: no te preocupes ya me voy, lo mejor será que vayas con Subaru te necesita

Seishirou: (supuso lo que había pasado) se lo dijiste

Kamui: si, era lo mejor para ambos, él te ama sabes y creo que ahora que no estaré deberías conquistarlo

Seishirou: claro que lo haré y tú que harás?

Kamui: dentro de unos días me voy a México me ofrecieron un trabajo creo que es lo mejor

Seishirou: (le dio un apretón de manos) que te vaya muy bien, cuídate

Kamui: vale, tú también y cuida de Subaru ahora que yo no estaré

Seishirou: no te preocupes lo are

Kamui se fue sentías una mezcla de dolor y alivio en su corazón

Seishirou entro al cuarto de Subaru y lo encontró muy contrariado, aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar

Seishirou: Subaru te encuentras bien

Subaru no contesto

Seishirou se acerco a él y lo abrazo, Subaru correspondió al abrazo, necesitaba en esos momentos alguien que lo confortara

Seishirou: se que ahora estas muy molesto y dolido por lo que paso pero fue lo mejor, era necesario que te enterases la verdad

Subaru lo miro

Subaru: tu sabias lo que paso entre ellos?

Seishirou: lo supuse

Subaru: y por que nunca me dijiste nada? Yo era el único tonto que no sabia nada

Seishirou: Kamui quiso confesarte lo que paso entre él y tu hermano, cuando llego pero yo le dije que no era una buena idea porque tu aun no te recuperabas por completo, no te enfades, fue por tu bien entiéndelo

Subaru: no, eso fue desleal de tu parte, tu debiste decírmelo

Seishirou: yo no era el indicado para decírtelo entiende

Subaru estaba molesto pero al mismo tiempo sentía un gran alivio al saber que Kamui no lo amaba se sentía muy extraño, él siempre amo a Seishirou y sabia muy bien que jamás podría ser feliz con Kamui, así que ya no dijo nada y solo se echo en su cama

Seishirou vio que Subaru estaba muy distraído y se acerco a él hasta estar cerca de su rostro

Seishirou: se puede saber en que piensas

Subaru: en nada y en todo

Seishirou: sabes me alegra que tu y Kamui ya no sean pareja

Subaru lo miro algo extrañado

Seishirou: no me mires así es cierto, ahora que tengo el camino será mas fácil conquistar tu corazón

Subaru: y quien te dijo que estar conmigo seria fácil

Seishirou se acerco a su oído y con una voz seductora

Seishirou: nadie, pero se que tu lo deseas tanto como lo deseo yo

Y unió sus labios con los de Subaru, al principio su beso fue suave pero ambos tenían la necesidad de profundizar mas aquel beso donde se expresaban todo lo que sentían, en esos momentos una de las empleadas toco la puerta para avisar que la cena ya estaba servido y que los esperaban en la sala

Ambos tuvieron que dejar lo que estaban haciendo

Subaru: enseguida bajamos

Seishirou lo abrazo

Seishirou: te amo

Subaru: yo también

Y ambos se encaminaron a la sala donde los esperaban

Kamui llego a su casa y se dirigió directo a su cuarto y se encerró ahí, su madre todavía no había llegado, era bueno para él así no tendría que dar explicaciones por la cara que traía, se acostó y trato de dormir

Cuando llego su madre fue a ver como estaba su hijo, pero al entrar se dio cuenta que dormía y decidió que lo mejor era no molestarlo y que mañana ya se encargaría de saber como le fue a su hijo

Al siguiente día Kamui explico todo lo ocurrido a su mamá y también le dijo que dentro de una semana partiría rumbo a México, esta vez su madre no lo acompañaría, porque él le pidió un espacio para que pudiera pensar bien las cosas y ella entendió aunque le dolía separarse de su hijo tanto tiempo, tenia que aceptar su decisión

Subaru por su parte ya no se encontraba molesto con Kamui y decidió ir a hablar con él

Al llegar a la casa de Kamui la madre de este lo atendió porque Kamui no se encontraba estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos para su viaje, Subaru se entero que esta vez el iría a vivir solo y que no sabia si iba a volver o no

Mientras Subaru y la madre de Kamui conversaban llego Kamui y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Subaru en su casa

Kamui: Subaru que haces aquí?

Subaru: solo decidí venir a visitarte, antes de que partieras y a resolver algo que dejamos pendiente

MadreK: yo los dejo solos para que puedan hablar con total confianza

Subaru: gracias

MadreK: no tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que esta siempre será tu casa

Y se retiro

Kamui: habla te escucho

Subaru: solo vine a decirte que a pesar de lo que paso, yo no te guardo ningún rencor y que me gustaría seguir siendo tu amigo, te quiero mucho y no me gustaría perder la amistad que tenemos

Kamui: yo te agradezco por ser sincero conmigo y que me hayas perdonado y me alegra mucho no haber perdido tu amistad

Se acerco a Subaru y lo abrazo, y este correspondió al abrazo

Subaru: amigos

Kamui: amigos

Subaru: entonces vayamos a celebrarlo

Kamui: esta bien (tomo sus llaves y ambos salieron)

El día de partir había llegado y Subaru con toda su familia y la Madre de Kamui lo acompañaron al aeropuerto para verlo partir

En la noche cuando todos estaban reunidos llego Fumma, y todos se sorprendieron al verlo, todos creían que se perdería por más tiempo

Fumma también se sorprendió que en la mesa, donde se suponía que era el lugar de la pareja de su hermano estuviera Seishirou y no Kamui algo raro estaba pasando

Fumma: me perdí de algo,

MadreS: hijo, que bueno que llegaste, pero creíamos que te perderías más tiempo

Fumma: ya termine los negocios por los que viaje y decidí que era tiempo de volver

PadreS: hijo, toma asiento enseguida te traerán la comida y cuéntanos como te fue en tu viaje

Fumma: nada del otro mundo, ya conseguí los contratos que necesitábamos

Kotori: y que me trajiste de regalo hermano

Fumma: esta vez no traje nada, será a la próxima

Fumma se estaba impacientando, reunía las esperanzas de ver a Kamui sentado a la mesa junto con su familia pero le dolió mucho ver que no era así

Fumma: Seishirou me alegra verte otra vez en familia, viniste a ver como se encontraba mi hermanito

Seishirou: si vine de visita, pero no como doctor sino como amigo

Fumma: vaya si que en el poco tiempo que estuve fueran las cosas cambiaron

Subaru: bastante

Fumma: y como va tu relación con Kamui (viendo a su hermano)

Subaru: va muy bien

Fumma: (esas palabras le dolieron) me alegra por ti hermano

Kotori: pero Subaru yo creia que tu y Kamui ya no eran pareja,

Fumma: de que estas hablando Kotori

Kotori: es que Kamui se fue esta tarde a México

Fumma no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, y por la impresión casi se atora

Fumma: que dijiste

Subaru: (la miro molesto), pues dijo que Kamui se fue esta tarde a México

Fumma: y tú porque no te fuiste con él

Subaru: porque habría de hacerlo, al que contrataron fue a él no a mi

Fumma: supongo que lo alcanzaras luego

Subaru: eso es difícil de decirte

Fumma: es que acaso ustedes se pelearon y por eso él se fue

Subaru: si tuvimos un pequeño altercado, por que él no se sentía bien consigo mismo, y decidió que lo mejor era que ya no estuviéramos juntos y por esa razón se fue

Fumma se puso algo nervioso con esas palabras, que sabia su hermano? Kamui le había confesado lo que paso entre ellos? Lo mejor era llevar la conversación por otro rumbo

Fumma: yo creo que las cosas entre ustedes dos se arreglara pronto, y tu Seishirou como has estado

Seishirou: algo ocupado con mi trabajo como siempre

Subaru se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba llevando la conversación por otro rumbo

Subaru: hermano después de cenar me gustaría tener una charla contigo

Fumma: el asunto del que me quieres hablar es muy importante? Porque sino es así podríamos hablar mañana ya que me encuentro algo cansado y quisiera descansar

Subaru: no te quitare mucho tiempo solo serán unos minutos


	10. sorpresas

Se fueron a la biblioteca a conversar

Fumma: pues habla

Subaru: mmmmm, antes de que pregunte no tienes nada que decirme?

Fumma se puso algo nervioso

Fumma: yo….. no sigue con lo que me ibas a decir

Subaru: veo que seré yo quien deba preguntarte, está bien si lo deseas de esa forma empezaré con mis preguntas pero te pido que seas honesto al responderlas

Fumma: claro

Subaru: esta bien, que paso en Egipto cuando me trajeron aquí?

Fumma se puso muy nervioso, debía ser muy cuidadoso con sus respuestas

Fumma: bueno porque piensas que paso algo si ya te dije que lo que hice allá

Subaru: Fumma! Sabes bien que me refiero a ti y a Kamui

Fumma: y porque preguntas eso

Subaru: porque Kamui ya me contó algo de lo que paso pero quiero que tu me digas exactamente que es lo que paso

Fumma: y exactamente se puede saber que te dijo Kamui

Subaru: que tu y el estuvieron juntos cuando me trasladaron aquí

Fumma: así, que después de todo te dijo lo que paso entre nosotros, no cabe la menor duda que te ama demasiado y no puede engañarte, sabes siento algo de envidia por ti, Kamui te ama así como Seishirou, (lo miro y con una cara irónica) creo que otra vez perdí, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, esta perdida si deja mi corazón con un gran vació, Subaru solo se quedo observando a su hermano y noto la tristeza que tenia, pero debía saber con certeza si su hermano amaba a Kamui o solo era una más de sus tantas conquistas

Subaru: Fumma tú nunca tomas las relaciones enserio y lo que paso entre tu y Kamui ahora ya no tiene importancia y no dejare que tú u otra persona le haga daño entiendes

Fumma: seria incapaz de dañar a Kamui

Subaru: porque no, si dañaste a Seishirou, y él era nuestro amigo

Fumma: cuando decidí ser la pareja de Seishirou sabia muy bien que el te amaba, a pesar de que lo negara, y quieres que te diga algo más casi todas las peleas que teníamos era por causa tuya, y tu ni siquiera lo sabias, que irónico verdad, quería que se diera cuenta que no me amaba a mi y que en realidad al que amaba era a ti, pero era demasiado cabeza dura como para aceptarlo, y a tanta insistencia decidí estar con él, pensé que tal vez de esa forma se convencería de una vez de la verdad, pero supongo que en el fondo quería que eso no fuera cierto, y cuando tu te fuiste se dio cuenta de que te amaba pero tu desapareciste nunca dijiste donde estabas, como si la tierra te tragara, y ahora entiendo porque te perdiste (con un acara de pícaro)

Subaru: nunca me dijiste eso,

Fumma: estabas demasiado dolido como para escuchar alguna explicación

Subaru: bueno eso ya quedo en el pasado, hermano, se sincero y dime que sientes por Kamui

Fumma: eso ya no importa

Subaru: claro que importa, vamos dímelo

Fumma: yo lo amo, jamás sentí esto que estoy sintiendo por otra persona, pero se que él te ama a ti y eso yo no puedo cambiarlo

Subaru: al escucharte decir todo eso, no parece que fueras mi hermano, aquel que no se dejaba vencer por nadie, e que siempre conseguía todo sin importarle el método usado para cumplir con su cometido

Fumma: aprendí de la peor manera que no puedes obligar a alguien que te ame, eso tiene que nacer por si solo

Subaru: sabes, lo que a Kamui y a mi nos une es una promesa que nos hicimos, al ser pareja, ambos prometios que nunca nos separaríamos que siempre estaríamos juntos, porque criamos que lo que sentíamos uno por el otro era suficiente como para mantenernos juntos por siempre, pero creo que quien se dio cuenta primero de aquel error fue Kamui,

Fumma: un error?

Subaru: si, cuando me confeso su engaño, me dijo que yo no había dejado de amar a Seishirou y que él también me amaba y que debíamos darnos una oportunidad y que no me preocupara por él que se iría a trabajar a México

Fumma: él se fue para dejar que tú fueras feliz, sin importarle sus propios sentimientos

Subaru: también dijo que te amaba, pero eso ya no importaba porque al irse nunca más lo volverías a ver y él te olvidaría de alguna forma y que no me preocupase por él porque estaría bien

Fumma: porque no me lo dijiste eso desde el principio

Subaru: quería saber lo que sentías por Kamui, además no fue mi culpa si ese día que hablaste con Kamui le hubieses dado a oportunidad de explicarte todo sabrías lo que él siente por ti, esa fue culpa tuya y no mía, así que no te molestes conmigo

Fumma: tienes razón actué sin pensar, deje que los celos me dominaran

Subaru: si realmente eres un cabezota

Fumma lo miro como si estuviera molesto

Fumma: debo encontrarlo para disculparme, sabes en que lugar de México se encuentra?

Subaru: pues no me dio la dirección

Fumma: y como lo encuentro ahora, creo que deberé contratar a un investigador para que de con su paradero

Subaru: no creo que sea necesario un investigador, supongo que la mamá de Kamui tiene su dirección

Fumma: entonces hablemos con ella

Subaru: yo creo que mejor esperamos hasta mañana porque ya es muy tarde como para molestarla

Fumma: está bien mañana a primera hora iremos a su casa

A la mañana siguiente los dos hermanos fueron a la visitar a la mama de Kamui

MadreK: hola muchachos, que los trae por aquí?

Subaru: buenos días, perdone por molestarla tan temprano, pero necesitamos saber la dirección de Kamui en México

(El reloj apenas marcaba las 7:30 a.m. y para alguien que esta de vacaciones despertarse a esa hora es mortal)

MadreK: no creo que sea conveniente que ustedes sepan donde esa viviendo, él se fue para olvidarse de todo y lo mejor será que respeten su decisión

Fumma: se que la decisión de irse fue por causa mía y yo quiero decirle que lo siento y también que…….QUE LO AMO

MadreK: no lo se no creo que eso ahora importe, él tomo la decisión de olvidarte y será muy difícil de que cambie de opinión

Fumma: debo intentarlo, necesito hablar con él por favor señora no me niegue la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con él

La mamá de Kamui lo pensó por unos momentos y decidió darles la dirección de Kamui

Ambos hermanos volvieron a su casa y prepararon sus cosas para marcharse rumbo a México, Seishirou fue con ellos

Era el primer día de trabajo de Kamui y este se dirigió a la oficina para hablar con Aoki, pero se encontró con su antigua novia, aquella mujer que lo hizo sufrir mucho porque le quito la oportunidad de ser padre, solo porque a ella tener aun hijo en esos momentos le iba a arruinar los planes de casarse con el millonario Vincent Lacros

Aoki: Kamui me alegra verte

Kamui: me gustaría que me explicaras que hace Cristin acá

Aoki: pues lo que pasa es que (cuando iba a decirle porque Cristin estaba ahí ésta la detuvo)

Cristin: espera Aoki yo se lo diré, lo que pasa es que ambas somos socias, y la razón por la que Aoki no te dijo nada es porque yo se lo pedí, sabia muy bien que si te enterabas que era yo quien era su socia tu nunca hubieses aceptado el trabajo

Kamui: en realidad no me hubiese importado saberlo, ya que tu perteneces a mi pasado y ya no significas nada en mi vida, y ahora a lo que vine, necesito toda la información de las ruinas para poder empezar con mi trabajo

Aoki le entrego toda la información que tenían, y le dio la libertad para que contratara a todo el personal que requería para el trabajo,

Kamui: bueno entonces si eso es todo yo me retiro

Cristin: Kamui espera, quisiera hablar contigo un momento

Kamui: creo que ya dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir la última vez que nos vimos,

Y se fue

Cristin: Kamui yo , (su amiga la detuvo)

Aoki: déjalo por ahora ya podrás hablar después con él, no lo presiones

Cristin: tienes razón, debo ser más cuidadosa y encontrar la manera de que vuelva a mi lado

Aoki: no creo que eso sea fácil,

Crintin: no me importa cuanto me cueste estoy decidida a recuperarlo, además si antes me amo, puede volver a amarme

Aoki: estas muy confiada, y espero que no te equivoques

Esa noche cuando Kamui llego a su casa tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, ver otra vez a Cristin había logrado mover recuerdos dolorosos del pasado, a pesar del paso del tiempo aun dolía, no era fácil para él saber que no pudo hacer nada para que su hijo viera la luz del sol, pero debía reponerse no podía demostrar ningún tipo debilidad frente a aquella persona que tanto daño le hizo, en esos momentos sintió nostalgia por no tener a Subaru a su lado o a su Mamá para que lo aconsejara, esta vez se encontraba solo, porque así lo había decidido

Seria un alarga noche

Fumma y os demás llegaron a México y se dirigieron a la casa de Kamui, Fumma necesitaba hablar con él, al legar al edificio donde vivía Kamui Subaru y Seishirou decidieron quedarse el taxi que los había transportado hasta ese lugar y Fumma fue quien subió a la habitación de Kamui

Kamui se encontraba con Aoki hablando de trabajo y sonó el timbre

Kamui: quien será, o alguien de la oficina tenia que venir?

Aoki: de la oficina no creo, nadie sabe que estoy tú me pediste que no se lo dijera a nadie

Kamui abrió la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, el final ya se acerca, aunque estaba pensando alargarlo un poco más, queria que Kamui y Subaru tengan sus hijitos pero nose es una idea loca que todavia hay que pulur un cacho más y sino el proximo cap sera el ultimo

chau se cuidan mucho


	11. siempre te amare

Kamui al ver a Fumma frente a el la única reacción que tuvo fue darle un golpe en la cara

Fumma simplemente se quedo parado en la puerta, tenia el labio partido por aquel golpe

Kamui: vete no quiero verte

Fumma: Kamui necesito hablar contigo

Kamui: tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar

Aoki que estaba cerca al oír que las cosas estaban poniéndose mal decidió que lo mejor era retirarse tomo sus cosas y salio

Aoki: Kamui lo mejor es que me retire nos vemos el lunes

Kamui: Auki no es necesario que tu te vayas el que se va es él

Fumma al ver a Auki se puso celoso pero sabia que ese no era el momento para hacer reclamos

Auki: no te preocupes por mí, además ya era hora de irme -y simplemente se fue

Kamui estaba molesto con Fumma y no quería hablar con él

Fumma: Kamui déjame explicarte

Kamui: no tienes nada que explicarme, la última vez quedo todo claro

Fumma: yo debo pedirte perdón por la forma en que me comporte la última vez

Kamui: no tendrías porque, ya quedo bastante claro, que lo que paso entre nosotros dos, para ti no tuvo la menor importancia

Fumma: eso no es verdad, lo que paso entre nosotros fue algo muy importante para mi, contigo descubrí nuevos sentimientos, jamás creí enamorarme de esa forma

Kamui: pues no te creo, porque si realmente tu sintieras algo por mi, no te hubieras ido de la forma que lo hiciste, sin darme la oportunidad de decir algo

Fumma: se que en aquella ocasión actué como un tonto, pero….

Kamui: Fumma no quiero saberlo ya te dije, vete aquello es el pasado y es mejor que lo olvidemos y cada quien haga su vida

Fumma: no me iré hasta decirte todo lo que siento

Kamui: no me interesa, además porque debería escucharte si la ultima vez, tú no me diste esa oportunidad, te fuiste

Fumma: lo se, al no obtener respuesta tuya por aquella noticia, hicieron que los celos me dominaran, y decidí irme, dejarte el camino libre, no tendrías que escoger entre mi hermano y yo, porque sabia de ante mano que el que saldría perdiendo era yo, porque fui el ultimo en llegar

Kamui: la noticia que me diste me dejo muy sorprendido, y me saco de la realidad y cuando reaccione tú ya habías decidido marcharte y no quisiste escucharme

Fumma: lo se pero eso ya es el pasado, y ahora vine a enmendar mis errores, porque yo te amo, y no quiero perderte por tonterías

Kamui necesitaba oír esas palabras

Kamui: yo no………..-no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento Fumma lo tomo de la barbilla y le dio un beso, era suave, y Kamui rodeo el cuello de Fumma para atraerlo más así él

Cuando se separaron

Fumma: déjame que me quede a tu lado y demostrarte que te amo

Kamui: yo, no lose yo….

Fumma le tamo la boca con un dedo

Fumma: dame una oportunidad y veras que no vas a arrepentirte

Kamui: mmmmmmmmm, esta bien

Fumma lo tomo de la cintura y lo apego más a su cuerpo y le dio otro beso, este era más efusivo

Subaru y Seishirou que esperaban en el auto que habían alquilado, se fueron después de media hora de haber esperado, sabían que a Fumma le había ido bien

Eran las 10:30am y Kamui se levanto a hacer el desayuno, y oyó que alguien tocaba el timbre y fue a abrir la puerta

Kamui: Subaru, que sorpresa verte, no sabia que estabas aquí, pasa

Subaru: hola Kamui, pensé que mi querido hermanito te lo había dicho ayer, pero supongo que estaban demasiado ocupados como para hablar de los demás –en tono de broma-

Kamui: -con las mejillas coloradas- pues no creo que hayamos sido los únicos – viendo a Seishirou

Subaru: -con un a sonrisa en el rostro- y donde esta mi hermanito, le traje su ropa

Kamui: aun esta durmiendo

Subaru: mmmmmmm, algo huele delicioso

Kamui: estaba preparando el desayuno

Subaru: -se acerco a Kamui y cerca de su oído-, una de las cosas que extrañare de ti, es los ricos desayunos que preparabas

Kamui se puso colorado por las palabras de Subaru

Fumma: será mejor que te alejes de lo que es mío, hermanito

Subaru y Kamui se dieron la vuelta

Subaru: no te pongas celoso hermanito, solo estaba alabando las buenas comidas que prepara Kamui

Fumma se acerco a Kamui y lo abrazo por la cintura

Fumma: no es lo único bueno que él sabe hacer, no es cierto?-con cara de picardia

Kamui:-sentía como sus mejillas le ardían por la vergüenza- no digas esas cosas

Seishirou solo los miraba de forma divertida

Kamui: por qué no se quedan a desayunar con nosotros?

Subaru: es una gran idea, y que les parece si salimos a dar un paseo por la ciudad después de desayunar?

Kamui: eso será genial, no te parece Fumma

Fumma: yo había pensado quedarme aquí contigo todo el día

Subaru: vamos hermano tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo

Fumma lo miro con enfado

Kamui: entonces esta decidido, después de desayunar salimos a conocer más la ciudad

Se pasaron todo el domingo paseando, a la mañana siguiente Kamui se levanto temprano porque debía presentarse a trabajar, ese día daría comienzo a las excavaciones y él tenia que supervisarlas

Fumma decidió trasladar todos sus pendientes a México porque no quería separarse de Kamui

Pasaban los días y al parecer todo andaba por buen camino, excepto por Cristin, que no dejo de aprovechar todas las oportunidades para acercarse a Kamui

* * *

bueno creo eso es todo, les dejo lo demas a su imaginacion porqie la mia se a revelado, jejejej, bueno queria que el final sea más largo y que Kamui tenga sus hijitos pero nada de lo que escribi me convence asi que mejor la dejamos ahi se cuidan y gracias a las personas que dejaron sus mensajes, cuidense mucho 


End file.
